You're The Miracle
by GingerJelly
Summary: Summary : Hanya kegelapan dan kesunyian yang Sasuke rasakan selama ini. Ia menolak semua sentuhan untuknya. Hanya saja pelukan paksaan dari dokter yang menanganinya mampu mengantarkan Sasuke kembali 'melihat' kehidupan. "Aku akan menyembuhkanmu Sasuke" NARUSASU. YAOI. TWOSHOOT. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

"**YOU'RE MIRACLE"**

**Naruto U., / Sasuke U,.**

**Rated : T**

**Author : ****GingerJelly**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

YOOOO JELLY BALIK LAGIII ^^

setelah lama menghilang tenggelam dengan sangat elitnya karena soal2 ujian sekolah T^T dan sakitnya tuh disini krn ga bisa bales riviu kalian semuaaa

buttt... jell seneng bgt bisa apdet lagi, ohyes langsung neee muahahh

.

.

Summary : Hanya kegelapan dan kesunyian yang Sasuke rasakan selama ini. Ia menolak semua sentuhan untuknya. Hanya saja pelukan paksaan dari dokter yang menanganinya mampu mengantarkan Sasuke kembali 'melihat' kehidupan. "Aku akan menyembuhkanmu Sasuke" NARUSASU. YAOI. TWOSHOOT.

**You're Miracle © GingerJelly**

.

.

Kali ini Sasuke sungguh _ingin _menurut.

Karena itu adalah satu-satunya yang pria manis itu bisa lakukan untuk sekarang. Setelah lelah seharian mengamuk, membanting ini dan itu, meraung-raung tak karuan. Mata bulatnya tengah meredup, disertai dengan deru napas yang mulai tenang.

Tiga orang laki-laki dewasa berpakaian serba putih dengan kencang memegangi kedua tangan dan kakinya, sementara seorang perempuan paruh baya –yang menyangul tinggi-tinggi rambutnya- sedang menyuntikkan cairan bening ke tubuh ringkih Sasuke melalui kulit lengannya. Berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak membuat kedua orang tua Sasuke, yang hari ini tengah menjenguk putra mereka, tidak terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Dokter perempuan paruh baya itu selalu jengkel tiap kali harus menangani Sasuke. Pria remaja tanggung berusia enam belas tahun itu selalu saja mencakar, menendang, bahkan menjambaknya dengan kasar. Pria itu tidak suka jika ada orang asing di samping atau di sekitarnya. Dia hanya ingin sentuhan kedua orang tuanya. Hanya dengan bersama mereka ia merasa aman. Itulah sebabnya Sasuke selalu melakukan perlawanan.

Biasanya, jika kedua orang tua Sasuke sedang tidak datang untuk menjenguk, maka dokter itu akan sedikit 'kasar' pada Sasuke. Tapi hari ini beda, ini hari minggu. Jadwal kunjungan rutin kedua orang tua Sasuke.

Pelan-pelan dokter itu berbalik. Melepas kacamatanya dan melangkah tersaruk-saruk menuju pintu. Salah seorang perawat memberikan tisu, ia meraihnya kemudian mengusapkannya pada rahangnya yang tadi terkena cakaran Sasuke. Ia mengerang pelan dan bibirnya mencibir tak jelas. Seorang wanita menghampiri dokter gempal tersebut.

"Apa dia sedikit membaik?" tanya ibu Sasuke.

Wanita itu gemetar mencengkram lengan suaminya.

"Apa aku lupa menyampaikan sesuatu?" dokter itu memotong perkataannya.

"Nyonya, putra anda benar-benar tidak bisa _diatur_..." dengan kelu ia meluruskan jarinya.

"...dia terlalu banyak merajuk. Bahkan hari ini dia sudah 'menghabiskan' tiga gelas..." jeda sejenak sekedar untuk melirik Sasuke yang sekarang sudah sepenuhnya terjatuh tidur.

"Kami sangat menyayangkan tindakannya. Bukankah anda juga melihatnya melukai perawat dan bahkan dokternya?" nada bicara dokter itu berubah sakartis.

Dia tidak bermaksud menjelekkan Sasuke, hanya saja selama delapan bulan ia merawat pria itu, dia harus banyak kehilangan benda dan tubuhnya harus terluka.

Sasuke tidak waras! Begitulah tandas dokter itu sewaktu malam.

"D-dia tidak...gila" gumam ibu Sasuke.

Wanita itu menatap Sasuke dari balik kaca tebal, seorang perawat pria di dalam sana tengah memotong kuku-kuku jari Sasuke. Air mata wanita itu mengalir. Hatinya sangat sakit setiap kali melihat anak satu-satunya harus menjalani siksaan seperti itu. Usianya masih sangat belia untuk menerima musibah seperti itu.

"Dia butuh dokter jiwa nyonya" ucap dokter itu lagi.

"Dia tidak gila!" geram sang ayah.

"Dia akan sembuh jika kau benar-benar merawatnya!"

Ibu Sasuke tak tahu lagi apa yang mereka debatkan. Hatinya sempurna teriris.

Ini adalah kisah tentang seorang anak laki-laki yang malang.

Usianya baru dua belas tahun saat dia harus menerima musibah yang merenggut sebagian kehidupannya. Sasuke kecil tumbuh menjadi anak yang tampan lagi mengagumkan. Rambut yang hitam legam. Pipinya yang sedikit berisi mulai menyusut memasuki usia remaja. Bibirnya yang kurung kurawa ganda tampak memikat dengan warna persik. Mata biji lecinya tampak tajam namun lembut saat dipandang. Oh –sungguh Sasuke akan tumbuh menjadi pria manis yang tampan lagi memikat.

Sampai pertengahan musim panas.

Dimana pertandingan _softball _tengah marak di kalangan masyarakat. Sasuke baru kelas satu SMP kala itu. Jangan tanya siapa saja yang menyukai Sasuke kecil, tubuhnya yang mulai berkembang dengan wajah yang rupawan membuat banyak anak perempuan –bahkan laki-laki- jatuh cinta padanya.

Tapi anak itu masih terlalu polos untuk mengerti seperti apa itu cinta. Tidak. Dia tidak akan mengerti. Dunia kecilnya masih terlalu penuh akan kesenangan masa kanak-kanak. Dunia yang dipenuhi dengan orang-orang terdekat. Hanya ayah dan ibu.

Hari itu sebuah pertandingan _softball _akan diselenggarakan di sekolah Sasuke.

Ia anak yang aktif. Sangat gesit di sekolah. Menjadikan Sasuke sebagai seorang pemain, tentu merupakan poin penting. Dia menjadi seorang _Second Basement _dalam pertandingan hari itu. Dengan senyum sumringah, wajah putihnya tampak memerah ditempa sinar matahari yang mulai meninggi.

Dengan pakaian khusus pemain, Sasuke memasuki lapangan bersama timnya. Para penonton yang terdiri dari anak-anak sekolah, orang tua –atau siapapun dari anggota keluarga yang ingin menonton- mulai menyesaki tribun di balik jaring kawat. Mata awas Sasuke menangkap ayah dan ibunya duduk di tribun teratas, ia melambai. Ibunya yang paling semangat melihat putranya bertanding, ia melambai dengan sebuah syal merah –syal keberuntungan Sasuke.

Anak itu nyengir. Beberapa anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang menyukai Sasuke mengelu-elukan namanya di balik kawat penonton, membuat tim Sasuke menggodanya. Sayangnya Sasuke terlalu polos, bahkan terkesan cuek dengan semua itu. Sudah kukatakan; Dia tidak akan mengerti.

Bola putih sebesar dua kepalan orang dewasa tersebut melambung tinggi.

Melayang mendekati _base _milik Sasuke. Dengan sebuah _glove _yang terpasang di tangan kirinya, Sasuke mulai meloncatkan tubuhnya ke udara.

BUGH–

Dengan sempurna bola tersebut terpegang di tangan kiri Sasuke. Sorak penonton pecah. Dua detik berikutnya suara peluit terdengar memekakan telinga. "Keluar!" sorakan senang terdengar dari para tim jaga –tim Sasuke- yang berhasil 'mematikan' tim lawan.

Permainan _softball _terus mengalir lancar.

Tepat pukul sebelas siang, di saat _inning _permainan sudah mencapai ke empat. Tim Sasuke harus kembali menjadi tim penjaga, kembali pula Sasuke mengambil posisi di tempat semula. Dari tim lawan, tim Sasuke sudah 'membakar' dua orang. "Hitter number ten!" teriak seorang wasit di samping _home base._

Dan seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan rambut sependek anak laki-laki –yang terkenal kuat pukulannya- keluar dari balik _home base. _Mengenakan helm pelindung lantas meraih tongkat pemukul berwarna perak yang tergeletak. Sasuke tampak bersiap-siap di posisi dengan seorang pemain lawan di dalam _base-_nya. Pria _hitter _yang akan memukul itu menatap tajam Sasuke dengan permen karet di mulutnya. _Pitcher _di tengah lapangan mulai mengangkat tinggi-tinggi bola di tangan. Sebelah kakinya terangkat tinggi. Dan kemudian, bagai serangan kobra, _pithcer _bertubuh tinggi tersebut mengayunkan tangan kanannya. Bola putih keras tersebut meNarutoang tepat kearah pemukul.

BUGH–

Bola itu melambung tinggi bahkan mencapai pinggir sinar matahari yang menyilaukan.

Sasuke bergidik saat bola itu menukik tajam kearahnya, konsentrasinya sedikit terbagi antara menangkap bola dan lawan di _base-_nya yang mulai berlari.

"SASUKE!" teriak seluruh orang.

Sasuke jatuh tergeletak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya teman satu timnya.

Sasuke langsung duduk.

"Iya" jawabnya enteng.

Sedikit menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Penonton pun menjadi rusuh. Terutama orang tua Sasuke. Untungnya seorang pembawa acaranya langsung mengatakan jika Sasuke tidak apa-apa setelah dahinya terhantam bola yang melaju kencang tersebut. Permainan dilanjutkan. Namun sayangnya, permainan Sasuke perlahan menurun. Tangkapannya sering meleset. Angka poin lawan pertandingan melesat cepat karena insiden –yang kerap terjadi pada pemain _softball- _dari Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa nak?" tanya seorang guru wanita bertubuh tinggi.

Sasuke tetap menunduk menatapi lantai.

"Sasuke?" guru itu menepuk bahu kiri Sasuke.

Anak itu pun menoleh cepat. Dan hal itu membuat kepalanya berdenyut.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke, itu hanya permainan kan? Jangan disesali. Mengerti?"

Sasuke menatap kosong wanita itu. Ia tidak mengerti. Tiba-tiba telinganya sakit, membuatnya cepat-cepat menutupi telinganya dengan tangan.

Guru itu salah mengartikan.

"Sasuke, kau tidak perlu seperti itu. Masih ada tahun depan bukan? Aku tetap akan menjadikanmu sebagai pemain. Tenang saja" ia menyentuh pucuk kepala Sasuke.

Telinganya berdenging. Matanya ia pejamkan rapat-rapat. Rasanya di dalam kepalanya ada yang meninju-ninjunya. Telinganya seperti tersumpal mesin denging yang berdesing menyakitkan. Guru itu menekankan telapak tangannya ke bahu Sasuke kemudian menatap wajahnya yang menunduk. Air matanya sudah berderai menjatuhi celana olahraganya.

Guru itu kaget.

"Sasuke? Kau tidak apa-apa?" ia mulai panik karena ternyata Sasuke menangis. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti Sasuke akan menangis hanya karena ia kalah dalam pertandingan.

"AA–!"

DEG! DEG!

Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Sempurna tercekat.

Baik kedua orang tua Sasuke maupun pihak sekolah tidak pernah menyangka jika hantaman bola itu bisa membuat Sasuke buta, tuli sekaligus bisu dalam sekali waktu. Bola itu hanya mengenai dahi Sasuke, lalu dia terjatuh begitu saja dengan sebuah batu kecil di bawah kepalanya. Batu kecil seukuran buah ceri. Dan dia juga bilang baik-baik saja pada temannya.

Tapi mengapa?

Mengapa Tuhan harus merenggut mata, telinga dan suara Sasuke dengan sebuah bola seperti itu? Orang tua Sasuke sudah membawanya untuk berobat kemanapun. Menanyakan kenapa itu bisa terjadi.

Kelenjar pituitarinya pecah saat hantaman itu terjadi. Dan ketika Sasuke terjatuh, mungkin kepala bagian belakangnya yang tersalur langsung dengan syaraf tulang belakangnya, terjepit dengan batu kecil yang ia tindih. Itu langsung bereaksi dengan kelenjarnya yang tidak mampu mengerjakan tugasnya.

Perlahan-lahan penglihatan Sasuke pun memudar; itulah mengapa tangkapannya selalu meleset.

Pendengarannya berkurang; itulah mengapa dia tidak mendengar saat ada orang berbicara dengannya.

Dan pita suaranya perlahan tidak berfungsi; itulah mengapa dia harus tercekat ketika menjawab pertanyaan gurunya.

Dan semuanya berakhir semakin menyakitkan ketika tak seorang dokter bisa menyembuhkan Sasuke. Ditambah dengan ekonomi keluarga Sasuke yang biasa-biasa saja. Ayahnya hanya pegawai kantor biasa, ibunya hanya ibu rumah tangga. Seluruh beban terberat itu harus dipikul oleh bahu kecil Sasuke.

Seorang diri.

Dia merasa dirinya sudah _mati. _Gelap.

Sunyi. Kosong.

Hanya itu yang Sasuke jalani. Di saat semua kekosongan, kesunyian, dan kegelapan sudah menyelubungi kehidupan Sasuke, hanya kepada ayah ibunya dia bisa berlindung. Hanya sentuhan mereka berdua yang ia kenali. Tidak pernah Sasuke menerima tangan-tangan asing menyentuhnya, meski itu saudara keluarganya sendiri. Dan harus berakhir masuk rumah sakit jiwa sejak kejadian dimana usianya baru saja memasuki empat belas tahun. Ayahnya sedang pergi untuk berkerja seperti hari-hari biasanya, dan ibunya keluar rumah.

Rumah kosong saat itu, dan Sasuke hanya duduk termenung di kamarnya dengan mata kosong dan pintu terkunci. Dia tuli dan buta, jelas tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Dan dua orang asing masuk kerumahnya. Menariknya paksa, mencoba merobek baju yang dia kenakan, memaksanya memuaskan napsu binatang dua orang asing tersebut. Begitu kepala-kepala itu terangkat semakin dekat untuk menerkamnya, Sasuke meraih jam di nakas lampu. Meraih apa saja yang dia bisa ambil. Menghantamkannya pada dua orang tersebut. Mencari peluang untuk keluar dari rumah, meski harus berkali-kali terkantuk benda-benda keras.

Tidak perduli dia terus berlari keluar rumah. Menjauh kemana pun nalurinya membawa. Mencoba mengeluarkan teriakannya. Meski tidak akan pernah keluar. Tangannya meraba-raba kasar pagar tinggi yang berada di tepi jalan. Kakinya dengan gusar menyeret tubuhnya yang setengah terbuka –bajunya robek.

Dan saat cahaya menyilaukan bersamaan dengan decitan ban mengerikan itu datang, Sasuke hanya berlari menyongsongnya.

**Konoha****, 5 April Lunch Time**

"Bagaimana keadaan putramu?" tanya seorang pegawai kantor komersial tersebut.

Ayah Sasuke mengusap wajah kebasnya. Ia tidak mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari bekal yang istrinya bawakan untuknya. Kerutan di wajahnya semakin kentara sejak tiga tahun terakhir ini. Semua orang di kantornya tahu tentang musibah yang dialami oleh Fugaku. Itu sapaan untuk ayah Sasuke.

"Aku turut prihatin karena Sasuke tidak kunjung sembuh" ucap seorang lainnya.

"Kami tetap akan membantu secara materiil jika kau membutuhkan" sambung yang lainnya. Mereka duduk satu meja di kantin.

"Ah...tidak. Tidak usah. Sungguh, aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian" tolak Fugaku sehalus mungkin.

Dia tersenyum sedikit.

Meski pria paruh baya itu tidak bisa menahan kepedihan di hatinya yang kian hari kian mengoyak perasaannya, namun dia mencoba untuk tetap tegar dan tidak meminta-minta. Ya, meski teman-temannya di kantor selalu dengan hati tulus akan menolongnya. Menyarankan dokter ini itu. Membawakan parsel buah untuk Sasuke tiap kali mereka menjenguk. Menyemangati keluarga kecil tersebut. Semuanya dilakukan karena mereka selalu tergugah akan penderitaan yang dialami anak laki-laki remaja tanggung tersebut.

Jadi, apa belum kukatakan? Sejak dia berlari kabur dari dua orang pencuri di rumahnya dan tertabrak sebuah mobil _pick up _berisi muatan yang melaju dengan kecepatan empat puluh tujuh kilometer per jam. Kecelakaan itu mengakibatkan anak malang itu harus kembali mendapat tekanan batin. Jalannya sedikit pincang.

"Jadi, apa kabarnya Sasuke sekarang?"

Fugaku membuka bekalnya.

Menghela napas sebentar.

"Aku akan menariknya dari rumah rehabilitasi itu" jawaban tersebut membuat empat orang lainnya terkejut.

"Apa? Kenapa?" ia menghela napas lagi.

Sedih rasanya mengingat-ingat perkataan pedas dokter wanita itu.

Sasuke tidak waras!

"Aku rasa...ya...Sasuke lebih nyaman di rumah" tandasnya mengambil sendoknya.

Mendiamkan yang lainnya yang meneguk ludah kaku. Inilah dia kalau begitu. Samudra kepedihan.

.

.

Ini sudah hari ke empat sejak perkataan Fugaku untuk mengeluarkan Sasuke dari rumah rehabilitas yang 'menyiksanya' selama delapan bulan terakhir. Istrinya sudah setuju dengan keputusan itu. Terutama dokter wanita itu. Dia bahkan rela menyewakan mobil untuk mengantar kepulangan Sasuke yang baginya adalah saat-saat paling membahagiakan baginya.

Dan inilah akhirnya; Sasuke kembali duduk bagai mayat hidup di atas ranjang.

"Sayang?" panggil ibunya.

Tangannya mengusap lembut anak rambut Sasuke yang kian memanjang.

"Kau sudah lapar? Ibu sudah membuatkan makan siangmu" kemudian wanita itu mengecup pelipis kiri Sasuke.

Sasuke tetap diam.

Segalanya hampa.

Meski dia mengerti jika ibunya –yang ia hapali dari betapa halus tangannya- tengah memberikannya kasih sayang. Mencoba membuatnya nyaman dan terlindungi. Sasuke tetap terdiam dengan lutut tertekuk dan mata kosong. Wanita itu tersenyum dalam kebutaan anaknya, lalu meniupkan sesendok nasi mengepul dan mendekatkannya pada bibir Sasuke

Ia pun membuka mulutnya kecil. Perutnya sangat lapar, dan dia ingin makan. Tentu ibunya tahu itu, ini sudah masuk jam makan siang. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali merasakan makanan yang masuk ke mulutnya. Dia sungguh sangat merindukan rasa masakan itu, masakan yang sudah entah berapa lama tidak dia rasakan. Di tempat yang penuh dengan tangan-tangan kasar dan tusukan sesuatu yang menyakitkan di kulit lengannya.

Pelan tapi pasti Sasuke membuka mulutnya lagi bahkan sebelum dia menelan semua yang ada dalam mulutnya. Wanita itu tersenyum senang. Setidaknya di rumah Sasuke jauh lebih tenang, dan ia bisa menjaganya sendiri.

Ia membuka mulutnya lagi, kali ini lebih lebar. Sasuke ingin bicara, tapi lehernya tercekat lagi. Tidak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya. Jadilah dia hanya membuka-menutup mulutnya yang tidak bisa dimengerti ibunya. Membuat hati wanita itu tertohok, menyadari jika dia tidak bisa berbicara dengan putranya sendiri.

Ekspresi datar Sasuke.

Tangannya yang pasif.

Pandangan mata yang kosong.

Semuanya bagai palu yang mengantam ulu hatinya. Dia ingin Sasuke kembali normal Tuhan! Sungguh. Bahkan jika Sasuke tidak bisa kembali normal, setidaknya... setidaknya Tuhan!

Kembalikan pendengarannya! Supaya dia bisa mendengar suara orang-orang yang disayanginya! Jika tidak, kembalikan penglihatannya

Kembalikan agar dia bisa melihat ayah, ibu dan teman-temannya lagi! Ya Tuhan, dan sungguh ini permohonan terakhir dari ibu Sasuke. Jika tidak bisa pula Tuhan mengembalikan pendengaran atau penglihatan putranya, setidaknya kembali suaranya!

Hanya suaranya Tuhan! Supaya mereka bisa mendengar suara Sasuke. Membuat mereka mengerti apa yang diinginkan dan dibutuhkan anak laki-laki manis itu. Tapi, tampaknya semuanya hanya kesia-siaan belaka.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima petang. Warna mega yang berat terlihat menggantung di langit-langit setiap bangunan. Fugaku rindu pada anaknya. Dia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah. Sedikit melirik jam yang tergantung di kantornya.

'Masih ada waktu untuk membeli makanan kesukaan Sasuke' pikirnya.

Dan dengan cepat dia memberesi segala kertas, map dan buku tebal yang berserakan di mejanya. Menjejalkannya dengan tergesa-gesa ke dalam tas lusuhnya dan langsung berlari mencabut kartu kerjanya yang tertempel di dinding.

"Dia terlihat lebih senang sejak Sasuke di rumah" ucap seorang di sana.

"Seharusnya dulu kita tidak usah menyarankan dia membawa Sasuke ke rumah rehabilitiasi" gumam yang lainnya.

Lalu suara tawa yang melegakan berderai di plafon kantor komersial yang megah tersebut.

.

.

Toko bergaya Jepang kuno itu terlihat hampir tutup.

Hanya ada satu pengunjung yang baru saja keluar dengan sekantong makanan. Dan seorang lagi masih di dalam toko tersebut.

"Lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu" ucap penjaga kue tradisional tersebut.

Tangannya dengan cekatan membungkus semua kue yang Fugaku masukkan kedalam keranjang.

"Ah, kupikir aku harus semakin sering kesini untuk menghabiskan isi dompetku" gurau Fugaku.

Kali ini dia tertawa. Tawa tanpa tahanan. Penjaga toko bertubuh gempal dengan celemek warna-warni itu menyodorkan kantong plastik bertuliskan _brand _toko roti tersebut. Disusul sebuah bon.

"Sasuke bagaimana?" tanya pria itu.

Fugaku mengeluarkan sejumlah uang.

"Kuharap akan terus membaik seiring waktu" gumam Fugaku.

"Apa dia masih sering...?"

"Haha...ya. Dia memang masih sering mengamuk, tapi sekarang Sasuke ada di rumah"

Fugaku mengambil kantong plastik tersebut dari atas etalase kaca setelah terlebih dulu meletakkan sejumlah uang yang harus dibayarnya, lalu berbalik. Penjaga kue itu segera saja menghembuskan napas dengan lega

"Hei, tunggu!" Fugaku berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap pria itu.

"Ini untuk Sasuke. Gratis" Fugaku tersenyum kecil, ada gurat lelah sekaligus bahagia di matanya yang menua. Tidak disangka jika banyak sekali orang yang peduli pada Sasukenya.

"Terima kasih"

.

.

Malam kamis ini udara sedikit dingin. Angin musim semi berhembus sedikit membuat ayah Sasuke merapatkan jas kerjanya. Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa dia berlari kecil.

TIIIN –TIIINN!

Dalam sekejap tubuh tua dan ringkih itu sudah jatuh setengah tidur. Kantong plastik berisi kue kesukaan Sasuke terlempar beberapa kaki darinya.

Seorang pemuda segera keluar dari mobil biru yang baru saja –dengan tidak sengaja- menubruk tubuh seorang pria tua. Dia berlari dengan sedikit panik.

"Anda tidak apa-apa? Ah~ maaf. Sungguh! Aku tidak sengaja tuan. Maaf" Fugaku sedikit meringis saat pria muda berkacamata itu membantunya berdiri.

Lututnya nyeri setelah menabrak kap mesin mobil mahal tersebut.

"Maafkan aku" "Ah~tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang salah, harusnya aku menyebrang di penyeberangan"

Pemuda itu mendudukkan tubuh Fugaku di tepi jalan. Mengambilkan tas kerja dan kantong plastik dengan sebagian isinya keluar.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Biar kuobati dulu tuan" pemuda itu berlari ke pintu mobilnya lalu keluar kemudian dengan cepat. Di tangannya dia sudah membawa kotak kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa nak, ini hanya lecet kecil saja" tolak Fugaku.

Dia merasa tidak enak pada pemuda itu, dia yang salah. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil –setulus mungkin. Lambat-lambat menggeleng sambil mengoleskan kapas yang basah oleh alkohol ke permukaan telapak tangan Fugaku.

"Aku sedikit melamun saat berkendara, jadinya maaf...malah menabrak tuan"

Fugaku terkekeh kecil.

Sama-sama tak enak hati. Dia menatap oleh-oleh untuk putranya. Sedikit hancur. Lalu ia menatap telapak tangan kanannya yang tertempeli plester.

"Ini untuk pencegahan supaya kaki tuan tidak bengkak" ucap pemuda itu sambil perlahan menarik kaki kanan Fugaku. Lututnya agak berdenyut.

"Kau dokter nak?" tanya Fugaku.

Dia mendongak, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak. Belum. Masih mahasiswa, dalam tahap skripsi" jawabnya lalu meneruskan sedikit memutar kaki Fugaku.

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum.

"Siapa namamu?" pria tampan itu tersenyum –lagi.

.

.

"Sasuke? Sayang? Ayahmu membelikanmu makanan kesukaanmu...makanlah" bisik wanita berwajah lelah tersebut.

Ujung jarinya mencubit sebuah kue mochi basah. Menempelkannya pada ujung bibir Sasuke yang terkatup rapat. Fugaku dengan matanya yang sangat terluka menatap anaknya. Seandainya ada alat yang bisa memindahkan penyakit, maka biarlah dia yang menanggung semua beban menyakitkan milik Sasukenya.

Anak itu diam sambil tetap meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu ibunya –yang kian hari makin berkurang kegempalannya. Jemarinya memainkan ujung selimut yang membungkus kaki penuh lukanya. Mikoto –ibunya- mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke.

"Ini kesukaanmu sayang" bisiknya lagi.

Sebelah tangannya merangkul tubuh kecil Sasuke. Ia menatap mata kelabu Sasuke, mata sedingin es.

"Sasuke?" bagai mendengar bisikan ketiga kali dari ibunya.

Wajah manis itu tertoleh untuk menatap ibunya, meski hanya akan terbentang kain hitam di depan matanya. Bisa dirasakannya saat tangan halus ibunya membelai-belai pipi tirusnya. Mulutnya membentuk huruf 'A'.

Ibunya mengangguk.

Bentuk itu selalu diartikannya sebagai panggilan untuknya.

Sasuke kembali 'memanggil' ibunya. Matanya yang kelabu mencoba 'bicara' pada ibunya. Wanita itu adalah ibunya, ibu kandung Sasuke. Seorang ibu memiliki ikatan kuat dengan anaknya, meski Mikoto belum bisa secara keseluruhan membaca gerak bibir 'A' putranya.

Tangan-tangan lemah Sasuke menggapai ujung baju ibunya, matanya terfokus lurus –tidak sepenuhnya menatap bola mata Mikoto. Air mata itu kembali berderai. Meluncur cepat membasahi sepanjang pipi putih Sasuke. Mulutnya kembali bergerak. Jika saja ibu berwajah teduh tersebut dapat membaca gerakan Sasuke, maka tiga kali gerak bibir itu telah membuat hati Mikoto –yang sudah tercabik-cabik- harus kembali merasakan sayatan sembilu secara telak.

Pandangan itu.

Gerak bibir bisu itu.

Semuanya membentuk sebuah kalimat. Kalimat yang sungguh meremukkan seluruh sendi ibu paruh baya tersebut; _Aku sayang kalian._

.

.

Di dalam kamar berukuran lima kali tujuh meter tersebut Fugaku duduk di atas ranjang.

Sudah sejak setengah jam yang lalu ia menimang untuk menelpon sebuah nomor di atas secarik kartu nama. Nama itu tercetak menggunakan tinta hitam dengan huruf besar-besar, di atas sebuah nomor kantor. Di atas nama tersebut, tertulis sebuah klinik lengkap dengan alamatnya.

"Hahh..."

"Halo? Selamat malam?" sapa sebuah suara wanita di seberang.

Fugaku menatap nama di kartu tersebut. Itu nama seorang laki-laki.

"Halo?" sapa suara di seberang.

Fugaku 'terbangun'.

"Ah~ya, maaf..."

'Ya tuan? Ada yang bisa kami bantu?'

Fugaku sedikit bergumam berpikir, ada sedikit rasa ragu kembali menghantui perasaannya. "Ini benar klinik terapi dokter Naruto?"

***Flashback***

"Kau dokter nak?" tanya Fugaku.

Dia mendongak, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak. Belum. Masih mahasiswa, dalam tahap skripsi" jawab pemuda itu lalu meneruskan sedikit memutar kaki Fugaku. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum.

"Siapa namamu?" pria itu tersenyum –lagi.

"Gaara" jawab pemuda baik hati itu.

Fugaku tersenyum senang.

"Spesialis apa?" tanya Fugaku setelah mereka duduk di bangku umum.

Pemuda bernama Gaara itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aku spesialis penyakit dalam, tuan"

Fugaku ber-oh pelan.

Gaara menatap kantong plastik yang dibawa Fugaku.

"Maaf atas kecelakaan tadi, dan maaf tentang kue itu. Tuan..."

"Haha...Fugaku"

Gaara mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja"

"Tidak apa-apa, ini juga salahku"

Fugaku menatap kantong plastiknya.

"Ini untuk putraku yang di rumah" gumamnya pelan.

"Ah~ putra anda masih kecil?" tanya Gaara.

Fugaku tersenyum kecut.

"Tidak. Usianya enam belas tahun"

"Mmm...dia pasti senang mendapat oleh-oleh dari ayahnya" ucap Gaara yangs secara tidak sengaja menohok perasaan Fugaku.

"Yah...seandainya"

Gaara mengernyit.

"Seandainya?" ulang pemuda itu.

Fugaku seolah tersadar akan menceritakan masalah keluarganya.

"Ah~tidak. Bukan apa-apa"

"Putra anda sedang...sakit?" tebak Gaara tanpa ada maksud memaksa bercerita.

Dia hanya bertanya. Fugaku menghela napasnya yang tertahan.

"Putraku...sedikit...berbeda" dari hasil jawaban tersebut tidak membuat Gaara menarik kesimpulan jika anak tuan Fugaku adalah; gila?

"Maksud tuan? Ah~ maksudku, aku hanya bertanya saja. Siapa tahu bisa membantu?"

Fugaku sedikit tersenyum.

"Dia tidak suka dengan orang lain, mungkin...takut" gumam Fugaku.

Perkataannya seolah ia lepas kepada angin lalu. Namun, hal itu membuat Gaara sedikit tergugah. Seperti ada kelainan mental –menurut Gaara.

"Apa...dia sering bertingkah yang...maaf...aneh?"

"Dia sering meraung dan membanting apa yang ada di sekitarnya saat ada orang asing"

"Apa anda pernah memasukkannya ke psikiater"

"Sasuke tidak gila!" geram Fugaku, amarah langsung terpancing tiap kali ada orang yang bertanya seperti itu.

Psikiater. Rumah sakit jiwa. Rehabilitasi.

Gaara terdiam.

"Mmm...maaf"

"Hahh...dia seperti itu sejak dia 'kecelakaan'" desah Fugaku.

Kentara sekali ada suara keputusasaan di sana. Hingga akhirnya Gaara memberikan sebuah kartu nama. Seorang dokter psikoterapi. Setelah meyakinkan Fugaku jika dokter itu bukanlah seorang dokter yang bisanya hanya menangangi orang-orang berkelainan mental. Dokter Naruto Uzumaki

***Flashback End***

**Two days later.****Konoha****, in the evening. 7****p.m**

Tok...Tok...Tok

"Dokter Uzumaki?" tanya seorang perawat di klinik besar tersebut.

Laki-laki matang bernama asli Naruto Uzumaki tersebut mengalihkan matanya dari berkas di atas meja.

"Ya?" tanyanya balik.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu langsung dengan anda" dokter itu mengernyit.

Tidak biasanya.

"Suruh dia masuk"

Perawat itu pergi sementara dokter itu memberesi meja kerjanya. Selang beberapa detik, pintu berwarna coklat tua itu pun terbuka. Seorang pria paruh baya datang seorang diri.

"Ah~silahkan!" Fugaku –si pengunjung- tersenyum lantas duduk di kursi di hadapan dokter muda itu. Dia menatap papan nama berwarna putih di atas meja kaca hitam. NARUTO UZUMAKI.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" tanya Naruto.

Fugaku tersenyum kaku.

"Ada masalah apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menarik sebuah buku kecil dari laci. Fugaku mengernyit.

"Ah~tidak. Ini...ini bukan tentangku dokter" ucap Fugaku.

Dia menghela napas.

"Ini tentang anakku" ucapnya sedikit tercekat.

"Ohh...hm..."

Naruto sedikit menarik napas.

"...baiklah. Dia...ada disini tuan?"

"Ah~ mmm...tidak. Dia...maksudku...anakku tidak mau untuk ikut" Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Ini pasien teranehnya.

"Apa dia merasa tertekan?" tanyanya mengembalikan buku kecil tersebut kesamping laptopnya yang masih menyala.

Fugaku menggeleng tak tahu. Ia terlalu lelah.

"Apa dia sering melakukan hal yang sedikit tidak wajar?"

"Ah! Dengar! Dokter, begini...putraku tidak gila! Sungguh. Dia masih waras. Seratus persen waras!" sergah Fugaku membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak.

Pria di depannya tampak berapi-api. Naruto memilih kembali mengangguk-angguk memahaminya. Wajah rupawannya tetap begitu terkendali dan penuh dengan ketenangan. Kemudian Naruto membenarkan posisi duduknya agar senyaman mungkin.

"Baiklah. Jadi, bagaimana putra anda di rumah tuan?" tanya Naruto.

Fugaku menghela napas.

"Dia...dia hanya mengamuk saat ada orang asing di sekitarnya"tandas Fugaku dalam sekali tarikan napas.

Naruto menatap orang di depannya. Hanya itu? Pikir Naruto tak habis pikir.

"Mmm...itu hanya xenophobia biasa tuan..." ucap Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. Ada seukir senyum penuh kewibaan di atas bibirnya

"...berapa usianya?" tanya Naruto.

"Enam belas tahun" dokter itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Tuan bisa melakukan terapi pada putra tuan, secara rutin di rumah rehabilitasi milik kami" tandas Naruto.

"Tapi dokter..." Fugaku mencoba menyela perkataan dokter muda tersebut.

Rehabilitasi. Kata yang sangat mengusiknya.

"Ya?"

"Sasuke, pernah kami masukkan ke sebuah rumah rehabilitasi selama delapan bulan. Bukannya dia sembuh, tapi dia semakin tertekan" jelas Fugaku.

Dokter Naruto tersenyum mencoba menenangkan pria di depannya.

"Hanya sekedar untuk informasi tuan. Tidak semua rumah rehabilitasi baik untuk pasien. Ada beberapa rumah rehabilitasi yang justru membuat pasien semakin tertekan dengan pelayanannya. Tapi rumah rehabilitasi milik kami sangat berbeda tuan. Rumah rehabilitasi kami terletak di Myoboku"

"Jadi maksud dokter ada di dalam hutan?" kembali menyela, pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Fugaku.

Naruto pun mengangguk.

"Kami memang memilih hutan gunung Myoboku untuk menjadi tempat rehabilitasi agar bisa jauh dari hiruk pikuk perkotaan. Mencoba mencarikan kenyamanan dan ketenangan bagi pasien. Tenang saja tuan, lokasi rehabilitasi kami hanya terletak di bibir hutan. Rumah rehabilitasi kami besar dengan penjagaan ketat. Jadi jangan khawatir, putra anda akan aman di sana..."

Naruto memotong perkataannya lalu berdiri menghampiri sebuah rak buku besar di sebelah kanan meja. Ia meraih sebuah buku tebal.

"Ini fasilisitas yang kami sediakan"

Fugaku membuka halaman demi halaman. Pelayanan kamar kelas VIP. Lengkap dengan ruangan terapi. Terapi di sana dijalankan oleh para medis yang ahli dalam bidangnya. Rumah rehabilitasi itu lebih mirip penginapan alam. Terkesan natural namun mewah. Fugaku menelan ludahnya... biayanya?

"Tuan tidak perlu risau tentang biaya. Kami mengutamakan kesembuhan pasien terlebih dahulu baru menangangi biayanya. Tapi itu setelah tuan sepakat dan menandatangani surat perjanjian terlebih dulu"

Fugaku menatap dokter muda itu. Dokter itu tidak tahu seperti apa Sasuke. Tidak, belum tahu. Apa setelah para medis di Myoboku melihat kondisi Sasuke mereka masih mau merawatnya? Lagi-lagi lidahnya tercekat.

"Kami akan berusaha tuan" ucap Naruto meyakinkan.

Sorot matanya yang lembut namun tegas mampu membuat gadis manapun luluh padanya. Kalau Sasuke melihatnya, apa dia akan...ah! Dia masih enam belas tahun! Laki-laki dan cacat pula!

"Umm...begini...aku sudah membicarakannya dengan istriku tempo hari mengenai ini, dan kami sepakat agar dokter mau melihat kondisi Sasuke, putra kami"

Naruto tampaknya berpikir. Jadwalnya sangat sibuk.

"Maaf tuan..."

"Aku mohon dokter, Sasuke sangat berharga bagiku dan istriku" ini kali pertamanya sejak dua tahun Naruto menjadi dokter secara resmi.

Baru kali inilah ada keluarga dari pasien yang meminta-mintanya begini.

"Akan kurimkan medis kesa..."

"Tidak!"

Naruto menatap bingung Fugaku yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursi.

"Kumohon! Bukankah anda dokternya? Kumohon! Aku sangat memohon! Sasuke sungguh berbeda dengan pasien-pasien lainnya dokter! Dia sangat...sangat...kumohon!" matanya memanas ketika berusaha memberikan detail tentang putranya.

Dokter itu tercengang, tiba-tiba ada sentakan dalam hati Naruto. Seperti ada sesuatu yang memerintahnya agar mau melihat kondisi anak bernama Sasuke tersebut. Bagai tergelitik oleh bulu-bulu halus, Naruto pun mengangguk dan meraih jasnya kemudian melangkah keluar bersama ayah si pasien.

.

.

Sementara di rumah, Mikoto terus mengusap-usap lembut rambut hitam Sasuke yang tengah tiduran di atas ranjang. Mikoto sedang membayangkan bagaimana Sasuke nanti mengamuk saat tahu ada orang asing di sekitarnya. Jam dinding Sasuke menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih lima belas.

"Hahh...ayahmu sangat lama" gumam Mikoto.

Ia menghentikan usapannya. Kepala Sasuke bergerak meminta tangan itu lagi, Mikoto hanya tersenyum.

"Ibu menyayangimu Sasuke, jadi bersabarlah dengan semua ini" mata Sasuke tetap memandang kosong.

Tidak bisa merasakan apapun di sekitarnya kecuali kehadiran ibunya. Dia hapal dengan getaran yang dipancarkan oleh kehadiran ibunya. Karena perlahan-lahan Sasuke belajar untuk mengenali keberadaan ayah dan ibunya. Hanya mereka berdua saja. Deru mobil terdengar dari luar rumah, membuat Mikoto segera menatap pintu kamar Sasuke.

Derap langkah terdengar menaiki tangga rumah. Dan mereka sampai.

Fugaku melambai kearah ranjang dimana seorang laki-laki bertubuh ringkih terbalut baju rajut merah tengah meringkuk dengan ibunya. Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar berwarna biru pudar tersebut.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Naruto tanpa suara –tidak ingin mengganggu ketenangan Sasuke.

Tanpa diminta, Naruto segera melangkah ke depan Sasuke. Matanya tengah terpejam meski deru napasnya tidak menandakan jika dia tengah tertidur. Naruto menatap ibunya, meminta persetujuan untuk sekedar membangunkan Sasuke. Ibunya hanya mengangguk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto perlahan.

Tetap terpejam, namun terlihat kedua alisnya tertekuk. Ibunya mencelos dan menatap suaminya.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Air mata hampir lolos dari mata Mikoto dan Fugaku.

"Sasuke? Kau deng–!"

Saat Sasuke merasakan ada tangan lain yang mengusap puncak kepalanya dia langsung menampik kasar tangan tersebut. Membuangnya jauh-jauh. Mata kelabunya melotot tak suka. Dan dengan cepat pula, kedua kakinya menendang-nendang tidak karuan. Bibirnya terbuka lebar, mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya.

Kosong.

Tangannya yang bergerak liar mencoba melempar jam weker, bantal, selimut dan apapun yang sanggup dia raih. Matanya lagi-lagi bergerak-gerak gusar. Tidak senang ada orang asing. Apalagi sampai menyentuhnya! Sasuke merangkak keujung ranjang, namun tangan ibu dan ayahnya meraihnya terlebih dahulu. Mencegah Sasuke membanting segala yang ada di kamar. Naruto –yang tampak setengah syok- berdiri sambil mencengkram ujung meja belajar di samping ranjang. Mulutnya membuka tidak percaya akan respon anak manis yang tadi menutup mata dengan tenang.

"Sasuke! Sasuke sudah sayang! Tenang nak! Ibu disini! Sasuke!"

Naruto pun mengerti mengapa ayah Sasuke mengatakan jika putranya 'berbeda'.

Yah, Sasuke sangat 'berbeda'.

Dia terlampau 'rapuh'.

.

.

Naruto menatap tubuh Sasuke yang sudah melemas sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Setelah dia membius Sasuke agar mau berhenti memberontak, meski harus dengan sebuah 'hadiah' tendangan di dadanya. Ia mengambil senter kecil dari dalam tas kerjanya, sedikit membuka kelopak mata Sasuke. Warna pupilnya keruh. Naruto menelan ludahnya. Ia memang seorang dokter psikoterapi, tapi tidak berarti dia 'buta' tentang organ lain. Pria berbibir tipis itu merasa tersendat ketika mengetahui jika mata bulat –yang kini keruh sepenuhnya- telah buta permanen.

Hati kecilnya tiba-tiba berontak –menggeliat tak terima- melihat keadaan anak itu. Kemudian setelah semakin sesak melihat kebutaan Sasuke, Naruto menegakkan dirinya dan menatap kedua orang tuanya. Mikoto sudah menangis dalam pelukan suaminya, sedangkan Fugaku menatap pasrah keatas ranjang. Pasangan suami istri itu tidak mampu melakukan apapun.

"Aku bisa langsung membawanya ke klinik" ucap Naruto pelan.

Meminta persetujuan dari mereka. Mikoto mengusap ingusnya dengan patah-patah. Hatinya semakin remuk saat tahu jika ia akan dijauhkan lagi dengan Sasukenya. Berkilo-kilo jauhnya. Konoha-Myoboku. Bisa ditempuh dengan perjalanan satu jam dan setengah jam menuju Myoboku.

Seolah dalam ulu hatinya ada gerinda yang menggilas-gilas hatinya. Sakit.

Naruto melayangkan pandangan matanya pada Sasuke lagi. Pancaran trauma yang menghantui Sasuke tampak dengan jelas di mata psikologi Naruto.

"Kalau kalian ijinkan, malam ini aku akan langsung mengurus registrasinya lalu membawa Sasuke menuju Myoboku"

"Secepat itu?" tanya Mikoto takut-takut.

Naruto mengangguk; tidak punya jawaban lagi.

"Kami akan memberinya beberapa terapi khusus"

"Berapa lama?" lanjut wanita itu.

Naruto mendesah tertahan.

"Secepat Sasuke bisa menerima"

"Bisakah kau sembuhkan dia?" rintih Mikoto.

Fugaku mengeratkan pelukannya. Mencium pucuk kepala istrinya.

"Akan kami coba" ucap Naruto.

"Kau harus menanganinya sendiri dokter!" teriak Fugaku.

Dia geram. Dia takut jika anaknya harus diurusi oleh para medis yang kasar dan tidak sabaran.

Naruto terdiam, menimang dan bimbang. Sungguh ia ingin sekali terus berada di sisi laki-laki berwajah cantik namun rapuh itu. Menghela napas dengan sangat sulit sambil menatap wajah tenang Sasuke. Wajah polos dan penuh akan penderitaan. Seolah wajah putihnya tersebut meneriakan; sembuhkan tuanku! Sembuhkan tuanku!

Persendian Naruto bergulat mendengar _teriakan _wajah Sasuke.

_Lindungi dia Naruto! Lindungi dia!_

"Baiklah."

**Morning Sunday Starbucks Coffee Cafe.**

"Yo! Kau sudah sampai?"

Dokter muda itu tersenyum kemudian meletakkan teh hambarnya di meja.

"Maaf aku baru bisa menemui sekarang, setelah dua minggu kau di Jepang. Hehe...bagaimana di Amerika? Enak?" tanya Gaara melambai pada pelayan kafe.

Seorang wanita datang dengan buku menu.

"Capucino" ucap Gaara sambil mengangkat satu jarinya.

Pelayan itu mengerti dan pergi.

"Seperti yang kau rasakan dulu"

"Hahaha...aku tidak suka musim panas disana"

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Siang hari menjadi terlalu lama!" mereka berdua tertawa lepas.

Senang setelah dua tahun tidak bertemu. Naruto sibuk di Amerika dengan tes psikoterapinya, dan Gaara yang sibuk menyelesaikan kuliah kedokterannya di Jepang.

"Oh ya, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang" Naruto mengernyit.

"Siapa?"

"Kau akan suka" jawab Gaara menerima segelas capucino dari si pelayan wanita.

Naruto hanya tersenyum geli. Kebiasaan.

Gaara dan Naruto menghabiskan satu setengah jam untuk membahas aktivitas mereka sampai akhirnya Gaara melambai kebelakang Naruto.

Naruto menoleh dan seorang gadis dewasa berjalan kearah mereka.

"Apa aku lama?" tanya wanita itu.

Naruto menatapnya. Cantik. Tentu saja.

"Tidak. Ah~ Sakura ini Naruto yang pernah aku ceritakan..."

Gaara menunjuk Naruto dengan dagunya.

Gadis berambut merah muda lembut itu menoleh, menatap pria tampan yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Sakura" gadis cantik itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki" ucap pria itu menyambut uluran tangan Sakura.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu cantik tidak terkira. Mata bolanya yang berkilauan. Wajah orientalnya yang manis, bibir tipisnya namun sensual. Dan Sakura tipe wanita cerdas.

"Dia teman kuliahku. Kami satu fakultas hanya beda jurusan" ucap Gaara mengambil capucinonya.

Satu senyuman terukir di bibir Sakura.

"Sungguh?" tanya Naruto menatap gadis modis di depannya.

"Aku spesialis jiwa" ucap Sakura menyandarkan punggung simetrisnya.

"Oh? Benarkah?" Naruto mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Ya, masih dalam tahap skripsi" tuturnya kemudian melirik Gaara yang senyum-senyum senang.

"Hm. Aku rasa kalian cocok" tandas Gaara membuat Naruto menatapnya kaget.

"Apa?" tanyanya lambat-lambat.

"Kau psikoterapi, Sakura akan lulus sebagai dokter spesialis kejiwaan. Itu baguskan?"

Sakura menyikut lengan Gaara.

Naruto hanya tertawa menanggapi godaan Gaara.

DRRTT– DRRTTT–

"Sebentar" Naruto merogoh saku celananya.

Mengetuk layar ponselnya sekali.

Dari Rumah Rehabilitasi Myoboku.

"Halo?"

'_DOKTER! DATANGLAH KEMARI! SEKARANG! SASUKE MENGAMUK!'_

"Apa? Ada apa?!" tanya Naruto mulai panik.

Gaara dan Sakura terlihat bingung –bahkan menyiratkan kecemasan.

'_KUMOHON! TIDAK ADA WAKTU! DIA MENGAMBIL PISAU! DOKTER CEPATLAH!'_

"Aku kesana sekarang!" panggilan darurat itu langsung terputus begitu Naruto bangun dari kursi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Ada masalah di tempat rehabilitasi. Maaf, aku harus kesana sekarang. Maaf. Permisi"

Setelah membungkuk untuk sekedar formalitas Naruto pun segera berlari menuju ke mobil _Audy _putih yang terparkir tak jauh.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Sakura.

Nada kesal sangat kentara dalam pertanyaannya. Gaara mengangkat bahu; tidak tahu.

.

.

Mobil mewah itu mengebut membelah jalanan Konoha. Mengikuti jalur sungai Rinta yang megah dengan bunga sakura di sepanjang jalan. Semua itu akan menjadi pemadangan yang indah jika tidak dalam situasi genting seperti ini.

Naruto membelah kota Konoha dan mencari destinasinya. Kawasan Myoboku. Perjalanan yang seharusnya mengambil waktu sekitar satu setengah jam –dari Konoha- hanya Naruto tempuh dengan waktu setengah jam. Ban mobilnya tampak menipis dengan ekstrim. Saat ini pepohonan cemara dan gingko di depan rumah rehabilitasi tersebut menyambutnya. Yang biasanya tampak bergoyang bersahabat, kini tampak melambai angker.

Bahkan rumah rehabilitasi tersebut sudah terlihat rusuh dari luar. Memarkir asal mobilnya dan Naruto pun membanting pintunya sambil berlari keluar dari mobil. Menyusuri lorong terang rumah penampuangan tersebut dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Entah mengapa, Naruto tidak pernah merasa segugup dan secemas ini sebelumnya.

Hati kecilnya meraung mendengar Sasuke mengamuk.

Memegang pisau pula! "DOKTER!" teriak seorang perawat berbaju coklat berlari tergopoh-gopoh membawa perban dengan bercak darah disana.

Mata Naruto terpaku. Bulu remangnya berdiri melihat darah tersebut. Sasukekah?

"Dokter! Ayo cepat!" teriak perawat bertubuh gempal itu.

Dia membimbing lari Naruto, dari koridor ujung, koridor paling belakang rumah rehabilitasi –koridor khusus yang Naruto beri untuk Sasuke- tampak sedikit kacau. Dengan beberapa barang keluar, rak dorong ambruk di tengah jalan dengan mangkuk dan gelas terisi yang sudah pecah tak berbentuk. Suara pekikan terdengar semakin keras. Naruto mendahului perawat itu. Berbelok ke kanan dan menemukan kamar khusus Sasuke.

.

.

Anak laki-laki bermata kelabu itu menempel erat di dinding sambil memegangi erat-erat pisau.

Mulut Sasuke mendesis tajam. Meski begitu, air matanya terus mengalir sejak dia mengamuk tadi. Sebercak darah menempel di baju yang Sasuke kenakan.

"Darah siapa itu?" tanya Naruto tercekat melihat Sasuke yang bagai kerasukan.

"Suster Shizune" jawab seorang perawat pria di tempat itu.

Naruto perlahan mendekat pada Sasuke. Namun, seolah gadis itu sudah benar-benar hapal dengan orang di sekitarnya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dan dia mulai berjalan dengan meraba-raba permukaan dinding.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto pelan, terlampau pelan bahkan.

"Sasuke, berikan pisau itu! Sasuke"

Perlahan tangan-tangan Naruto mensejajari langkah Sasuke yang mulai terhuyung-huyung. Sedikit pincang, tapi tidak memperdulikan langkah terseok-seoknya.

Menyesakkan dada Naruto! Anak itu langsung mengacungkan pisau tersebut. Naruto sungguh tidak habis pikir bagaimana Sasuke bisa mendapatkan pisau tersebut. Mulut Sasuke terbuka membentuk huruf 'A' seperti biasanya. Gerak bibir dan ekspresi dari Sasuke menunjukkan jika anak itu tengah berteriak dengan keras –jika saja bisa keluar suara. Ia bergerak semakin liar saat mendekati pojok ruangan tersebut. Berlari menghindar dari Naruto.

"Sasuke!"

.

.

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Napasnya memburu. Dia tidak suka disentuh oleh siapapun! Tangan-tangan itu akan berbuat kasar padanya. Naruto berhasil menepis cukup keras tangan Sasuke, saat ia mengacungkan pisau kehadapannya.

Dan sekarang, dengan tubuh yang sempurna Naruto cengkram, Sasuke hanya mampu 'mengerang' bisu, 'melotot' benci pada siapa saja yang menyentuhnya! Dia benci semua sentuhan itu! Dia ingin sentuhan lembut itu. Sasuke mencari tangan-tangan lembut miliknya.

Ya Tuhan, dimana tangan itu?!

_Ibu__uu__! _

Mata Sasuke kian memanas saat tubuhnya harus ditarik paksa.

_ Ibu...sakit. _

Naruto berteriak pada seorang perawat di dekat pintu untuk mengambil kunci ruang kosong di kantornya. Perawat itu mengangguk lantas berlari. Mata Sasuke membeliak disertai dengan tubuh yang menggeletar kesal. Rasa benci mendidih dalam hati. Mencengkram lengan Naruto yang membelit perutnya.

_Lepaskan! Ibu! Ibu kau dimana?!_

Naruto pun menarik tubuh kecil Sasuke keluar ruangan.

Rusuk kirinya sedikit linu setelah siku Sasuke menyodoknya kencang. Perawat yang diminta mengambil kunci sudah membukakan sebuah pintu.

"Diamlah Sasuke!" geram Naruto.

Tangannya makin kencang mencengkram tubuh kurus lemah Sasuke. Air mata Sasuke sempurna jatuh di lengan besar Naruto. Dia kesakitan. Ruangan itu kosong. Tidak ada benda selain sebuah kasur tanpa kerangka yang tergeletak begitu saja di marmer biru ruangan tersebut. Aroma cat menusuk penciuman dengan begitu kuat, memusingkan.

Suara berat Naruto menggema.

"Diam! Diam! Duduklah Sasuke!" dengan sedikit paksaan, akhirnya berhasil menduduk paksakan tubuh Sasuke.

Ia pun langsung beringsut mendekati ujung ranjang. Seolah-olah ingin menyelipkan tubuhnya yang kurus ke pojok ruangan. Naruto menghembuskan napasnya, lutut dan betis Sasuke terluka cukup parah. Dia pasti jatuh dan menghantam sesuatu saat dia belum tiba.

"Ambilkan aku antiseptik dan obat merah!" pinta Naruto pada seorang perawat yang masih setia menonton adegan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto menggulung lengan bajunya menuju sikunya. Tak berapa lama, dia menerima sebotol antiseptik dan obat merah, lengkap dengan kapas dan kain kasa. Wajah kebas Naruto tiba-tiba mencari ekspresi yang tepat untuk keadaan ini.

Melihat tubuh Sasuke yang kurus, luka disana-sini, ada lebam, rambutnya menjadi kusut, pandangan mata kosong, bibirnya yang terbuka dan mendesis tanpa suara. Dia tahu dunia anak itu kosong. Hampa. Tidak ada warnanya.

Perlahan dia merangkak kearah Sasuke, sepelan mungkin tidak membuat pergerakkan. Tapi tetap saja Sasuke bisa merasakan seseorang yang mendekat. Orang asing adalah sinyal bagi otak Sasuke untuk satu tujuan; melawan.

Kakinya terjulur cepat.

BUGHH–

.

.

"Ugh!" "Dokter?!" pekik beberapa suster disana.

Naruto memegangi perutnya yang berdenyut cepat. Sakit juga. Sasuke memulai aksinya lagi. Menggeleng liar dengan kaki terjulur mencoba menendang apa yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Sasuke diamlah!" Naruto mencoba meraih kedua kaki Sasuke.

Sentuhan berarti lawan!

Tangan Sasuke bergerak.

Wajah cantiknya kembali kalut. Naruto meraih bahu kanan Sasuke dari samping kanan. Mencoba meraih tubuh yang berontak tersebut. Satu ilmu yang dia pelajari selama ini; pelukan menenangkan seseorang. Namun sayangnya hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Sasuke. Dia justru semakin buas untuk menepis tangan-tangan Naruto yang mencoba memeluknya. Kakinya berputar mencari celah untuk menghajar Naruto. Tapi dokter itu dengan sigap memasukkan tubuh kecil Sasuke kedalam pelukannya. Menahan tengkuk Sasuke kedalam ceruk lehernya. Membuat Sasuke menghirup aroma menyenangkan.

Suster yang melihat di depan pintu melongo. Beberapa mengucek matanya. Dokter mereka memeluk pasiennya yang sinting?!

"Tenanglah Sasuke! Kau aman..." gumam Naruto.

Napasnya yang hangat mengenai telinga Sasuke. Mengirimkan impuls-impuls menggetarkan. Pelukan itu semakin erat.

Tangan Sasuke memang masih mendorong-dorong bahu lebar Naruto, tapi kedua kakinya sudah diam.

"Tidak apa..." desah Naruto, kali ini sebuah usapan halus di kepala Sasuke membuat anak itu terdiam.

Meski tangannya tetap mencengkram kencang bahu Naruto. Dokter itu membiarkan Sasuke 'menggerung'. Kepala itu perlahan terkulai lemas, meski tidak tertidur –Naruto tahu dari deru napasnya. Tanpa bisa dicegah, bibir Naruto melengkung membentuk senyuman. Satu langkah yang dia dapat; Sasuke membutuhkan pelukan paksa saat dia mengamuk.

.

.

Naruto mengobati luka di kaki Sasuke. Sasuke tetap meremas kencang bahu kiri Naruto. Tanpa Naruto ketahui, otak cerdas Sasuke mulai mengingat-ingat bagaimana getarannya saat ada Naruto di dekatnya. Menyimpan aroma tubuh Naruto yang menenangkan. Mencoba mengingat hangatnya. Meski sebagian besar isi hatinya, tetap berontak pada Naruto.

"Sudah" gumam Naruto.

Ia kembali memandangi wajah Sasuke. "Kau cantik Sasuke" desahnya pada angin.

Tangan kirinya berlari merapihkan anak rambut Sasuke dan anak laki-laki itu masih menolak. Menggeleng dengan keras. Naruto terkekeh.

Malam itu Sasuke tidur dengan sangat tenang. Tanpa suntikan obat bius seperti beberapa bulan terakhir. Naruto menjaga Sasuke, membiarkannya meraba-raba kasar dinding kamarnya yang baru sebelum pada akhirnya dia menuju ranjang dan tertidur dengan posisi semaunya. Pria itu mencoba menarik bibirnya membentuk simpul manis. Satu kesimpulan kecil dari Naruto; Sasuke mulai akan menerima keberadaannya. Manik mata birunyanya menatap tubuh Sasuke yang naik-turun perlahan, deru napasnya sangat teratur. Sedikit menarik napas dan menahan udara stagnan tersebut di kedua rongga paru-parunya.

Ini malam kedua Sasuke kembali terpisah dengan kedua orang tuanya. Puluhan mil jauhnya. Ia pun bangkit dari ujung ranjang Sasuke setelah melihat jam dinding. Sudah sangat larut malam, pantas saja Sasuke tertidur dengan nyenyak. Naruto pun melangkah menuju pintu putih. Menoleh dan memandang Sasuke dengan mata lembutnya.

"Selamat malam Sasuke" gumamnya.

Lantas ia pergi menuju ruangannya, mempersiapkan segala keperluan terapi untuk Sasuke esok pagi.

TBC

Huwahhh panjang bangett T_T

Hehe sasuke emang jell bikin nelangsa hehehe… but, jell suka soalnya naru jadi dokternya mwueheheh

Lanjut ga nih?

Tinggalin jejak buat jell di kolom review ya minnaaa ^^ arigatouuu


	2. You're The Miracle, Chapter 2

**YOU'RE THE MIRACLE**

**Naruto U., / Sasuke U.**

**Author : ****GingerJelly**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Hollawww,,, ketemu sama jell di chapie 2 ytm nih heheh… makasih ya reviewnya dan maaf jell nggak apdet kilat kek yang minna minta T^T, ini gak kilat kan ya? Soalnya jell masih fokus ke UN sih mwueheheh… oh ya ada rahasia yg jell mau kasih tau ke minna nanti hahaha…

Oke, langsung saja ya… happy reading minna :**********

.

.

Summary : Hanya kegelapan dan kesunyian yang Sasuke rasakan selama ini. Ia menolak semua sentuhan untuknya. Hanya saja pelukan paksaan dari dokter yang menanganinya mampu mengantarkan Sasuke kembali 'melihat' kehidupan. "Aku akan menyembuhkanmu Sasuke" NARUSASU. YAOI. TWOSHOOT.

**You're Miracle © GingerJelly**

.

.

"Mmh? Ya bu?" tanya Naruto sedikit menggumam, ia mengucek mata kirinya yang gatal setelah terpejam beberapa menit. Tidurnya terganggu akibat panggilan di handphonenya.

Seorang wanita di seberang telepon menggerutu.

'_Kenapa tidak pulang hah?!' _pria itu menegakkan duduknya dan menatap sekitar.

Keperluan terapi Sasuke belum sepenuhnya rampung.

'_Naruto? Kau dengar ibu?!' _sedikit menguap dan mengusap tengkuknya.

"Ya, aku dengar" jawabnya.

Ibunya terdengar menghela napas.

'_Ibu sampai menelpon Gaara tengah malam begini gara-gara kau tidak bilang pergi ke Myoboku...'_

"Maaf aku sampai lupa tidak mengabari ibu. Aku sangat sibuk di Myoboku"

'_Ada apa sampai kau menginap di Myoboku?'_tanyanya sakartis.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya masalah pasien. Seperti biasa" jawab Naruto sambil berjalan menuju dispenser di samping seperangkat komputer.

Ibunya menghela napas –lagi.

'_Pasti dia pasienmu yang paling gila, membuat kau sangat kerepotan'._

DEG!

Jantungnya bagai mengkeret –seperti ada yang meremasnya dari dalam setelah mendengar celetukkan sang ibu yang tanpa beban.

Ucapan ibunya benar-benar mengusik Naruto yang sedang meletakkan gelas di bawah dispenser.

Paling gila? Pandangan mata Naruto sesaat kosong. Otak cerdasnya mengupas segala ucapan orang tua Sasuke.

'Dia waras!'

'Jangan anggap dia kelainan mental!'

'Kumohon! Sasuke tidak gila!'

'Dia tidak sinting! Dokter wanita itu yang sinting!'.

Lalu semua itu bagai klise kelabu dalam pikiran Naruto. Sempurna menguasai kesadarannya. Tangan kirinya mengepal tanpa ia sadari. Bibir bervolumenya menekuk ke bawah dengan tidak senang. Kedua alis tebal yang menaungi manik birunya menukik tajam, seolah mampu menembus hingga merobek sebagian wajahnya.

'_Naruto? Kau masih disana?' _tanya ibu Naruto entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

Pria itu tidak bereaksi sejak perkataan ibunya yang sangat menyayat perasaan Naruto pada sosok Sasuke. Sosok anak laki-laki yang teramat rapuh.

'_NARUTO!'_

"Dia tidak gila" desis Naruto mengkal.

Matanya tiba-tiba saja memanas. Tidak ada yang boleh menghina Sasuke! Bahkan ibunya sendiri!

'_Kau kenapa?' _tanya wanita paruh baya di seberang sana.

Naruto kembali terdiam. Dan kalimat selanjutnya dari ibunya mengoyak segala pertahanannya.

'_Kau dokter psikoterapi, jadi ibu bisa memaklumi kalau pasien tersintingmu itu 'sedikit' melunjak'._

**Myoboku village in the morning. Monday. 7a.m**

Para perawat di rumah rahabilitasi tersebut sudah sangat sibuk sejak pukul lima subuh. Bahkan sebelum matahari mau 'mengintip' dari balik tirai kanopi pepohonan raksasa di dalam hutan gunung Myoboku yang sangat asri hijau.

Sarapan pagi untuk seluruh penghuni rumah rehabilitasi mulai diantarkan. Dan dua orang suster berambut ikal di koridor paling belakang tampak sedang berdiskusi. Saling menyikut bahkan.

Naruto mendekati mereka.

"Ada apa?"

"AH!"

"D-dokter? Mengagetkan kami saja" ucap seorang suster berbaju coklat tersebut.

Naruto melirik troli yang berada di depan dua orang suster tersebut, ada semangkuk nasi mengepul, sepiring sayuran dan lauk, serta segelas susu coklat dengan sebuah apel hijau di sampingnya.

"Untuk Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

Dokter itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jas dokternya. Salah seorang suster yang bertubuh kecil disana malu-malu mengangguk ketika pertanyaan sang dokter tepat.

"Kami sedikit ragu dokter" ucap suster berbaju coklat.

Yang bertubuh kecil langsung mengangguk setuju.

"Kenapa?" Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Suster Shizune kan kemarin sampai terluka karena pasien itu!" bela si bertubuh kecil.

"Ngeri membayangkan jika tiba-tiba dia..."

"Ya baiklah. Biar aku saja" potong Naruto.

Ia segera mendorong troli berisi sarapan untuk Sasukenya dan meninggalkan kedua suster tersebut yang memandangnya bertanya. Eh? Sasukenya? Naruto tersenyum kecil memikirkan hal kecil itu.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto lembut ketika ia membuka pintu putih kamar Sasuke.

Tidak akan ada jawaban.

Ia memunggungi Naruto. Duduk menjeplak di lantai marmer di samping pintu kaca –yang terkunci rapat. Kedua tangannya menyentuh permukaan kaca tersebut. Naruto mendorong troli makanan ke samping pintu lantas melangkah sedikit lebih lambat menuju Sasuke –yang tetap terpaku 'menatap' hutan di depannya.

Merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya membuat Sasuke langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke samping kanan–yang salah dengan kedatangan Naruto. Hal kecil itu membuat Naruto tersenyum, satu kata.

Imut. Sasuke masih mengenakan baju dari rumahnya.

Baju rajut biru kedodoran. Rambutnya acak-acakan –walau kusut namun tampak begitu lembut. Kedua buah tangannya tetap menempel di permukaan kaca yang dingin. Bulir air meluncur dengan cepat di jendela luar. Naruto ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke, menatap wajah tirus Sasuke yang perlahan mulai kembali lurus menatap hutan. Bibirnya yang tipis sedikit terbuka, sehingga menimbulkan embun pada permukaan kaca di depan mulutnya. Sesekali bibir persik tersebut bergerak membuka-menutup. Mata keruhnya. Bahu lelahnya. Tangan mungilnya. Punggung rapuhnya. Kaki lemahnya.

Semuanya _berteriak__!_

Meminta perlindungan. Tiba-tiba Naruto mengernyit. Perasaan sesak hilang-timbul menggelembung di hatinya. Naruto adalah pria dewasa yang pernah memiliki seorang kekasih dan ia tahu persis bagaimana rasanya.

Perasaan gelisah. Keposesifan. Rindu. Cemas. Sentakan untuk terus berada di sampingnya. Guncangan luar biasa yang menggetarkan kembali menghantam dinding perasaan Naruto. Kali ini perasaan yang berbeda. Dalam konteks ini sungguh Naruto sadar akan perasaannya sebagai pria matang.

Dia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke.

Pasiennya yang cacat.

Dia menelisik wajah Sasuke yang perlahan menoleh menghadapnya, mata keruh itu tepat menatap mata biru Naruto yang sangat jernih. Dan Naruto merasa sakit hati sendiri ketika dia bisa dengan puas bisa memandangi Sasuke, namun remaja tersebut sama sekali tidak bisa melihat bagaimana bentuk rupanya. Miris.

"Hei…" sapa Naruto.

Tangannya terulur untuk membenahi bentuk rambut Sasuke yang sangat aneh. Kepala tersebut sempat tersentak untuk beberapa saat, namun ketika usapan kecil datang di bahunya yang kecil membuat Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di pintu kaca.

Bibir Naruto melengkung.

"Kau tau? Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa kalau aku gila Sasuke" ia terkekeh untuk sebentar.

Sasuke menggigit ujung jempolnya ketika usapan Naruto kian nyaman.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu? Bahkan kita tidak saling kenal" bisiknya parau.

Sasuke menggerung bisu dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggosok hidungnya yang gatal, kemudian dia meraih ujung bajunya sendiri dan memilinnya bagai anak kecil yang kebingungan. AH! Tapi itu memang benar, Sasuke memang anak yang kebingungan dengan semua hidupnya.

Naruto tersenyum saat Sasuke tidak marah ia menyentuh kulit wajahnya.

'Halus sekali, mirip bayi'

Naruto tertawa dengan pikirannya ketika berpikiran dia anak yang sangat manis.

'Sial, aku benar-benar gila'

.

.

.

"Sakura?" Naruto sedikit bergumam.

Ia agak menjauhkan telepon genggamnya dari telinga dan kemudian mengembalikannya.

"Gaara memberikan nomorku padamu?"

"..."

"Hahaha...tidak, aku tidak marah"

"..."

"Apa? Hari ini?"

"..."

"Umm..."

"..."

"Tidak. Maksudku...mmm begini aku sangat sibuk sekarang ini, jadi..."

"..."

"Maaf. Jangan salah sangka. Aku sibuk di Myoboku"

"..."

"Ya"

"..."

"Mungkin lain kali akan kuterima permintaan makan siang darimu"

"..."

"Sa–!"

.

Sakura menutup teleponnya secara sepihak. Membuat Naruto yang jauh di kota seberang langsung tercengang dengan ucapannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara menyenggol lengan Sakura.

Gadis itu tersenyum sambil mengguncangkan ponselnya di hadapan Gaara. Pria itu tersenyum sedikit tidak mengerti dengan gadis cantik di depannya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan" tanyanya.

"Aku mengajaknya makan siang, tapi yaaa..sudahlah"

"Aku kan sudah bilang dia sedang di Myoboku saat ini"

"Kupikir dia sudah pulang" tandas Sakura merasa tidak senang.

Gaara mengangkat alisnya menatap gadis itu.

"Ada lagi?" Sakura tersenyum –lebih lebar lagi.

"Rahasia" dia pun meninggalkan Gaara di bangku taman.

_'Aku merindukanmu dokter'._

.

.

Terapi Sasuke dimulai baru setengah jam, tapi dia sudah berhasil merusak dua boneka seukuran manusia. Membuat dua orang ahli medis dan empat orang perawat dalam ruangan tersebut hanya mampu membuka mulutnya tidak percaya. Andai Naruto bisa membaca pikiran, dia akan menemukan opini sama di otak orang dalam ruangan serba putih tersebut.

Pasien yang sangat ganas.

Seorang ahli medis pria melangkah menuju Naruto yang tetap diam menatap Sasuke –yang saat ini tengah menyentakkan boneka-boneka manusia.

"Dokter Uzumaki?" ia terbangun dari lamunannya dan menatap seorang dokter di depannya.

"Ya dokter Yakushi?"

"Dia _sedikit _lebih ganas di banding kemarin" ucapnya.

Dengan tenang Naruto menjawab.

"Dia sedang beradaptasi"

"Ini baru setengah jam, dan dia hampir merusak semua boneka manusia itu".

Ia menatap tajam Sasuke. Kaki anak itu tersaruk-saruk menendangi boneka-boneka yang berhasil dia rusak. Tangannya meraba dengan kasar ke segela, meraih segalanya yang bisa Sasuke raih. Tarik. Robek. Buang. Lalu injak.

Dalam hati Sasuke ada sedikit rasa kepuasan akan tindakannya. Otaknya tidak terhambat untuk tumbuh, ia tetap tahu jika yang dia rusak hanyalah boneka berbentuk manusia. Bukan manusia asli. Namun, Sasuke menikmatinya. Benda dan orang asing sama saja.

Lawan!

"Sudah ku bilang dokter Yakushi, Sasuke sedang beradaptasi"

"Kurasa xenophobia yang dia idap sudah cukup ekstrem. Setelah menilik dari perbuatannya" ucap seorang ahli medis lainnya.

Ia seorang pria berusia empat puluh tahunan.

"Ya, kurasa juga begitu" susul Naruto.

Ia tidak mau mangkir tentang phobia akut yang diderita Sasuke.

"Yang aku ketahui setelah menjaganya, dia bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang asing. Itu salah satu caranya agar dia bisa menghindar" ucap Naruto.

Dua dokter lainnya mengangguk. Sasuke memiliki kemampuan membaca resonansi dari setiap benda hidup dan benda mati. Membuatnya bisa menghindarinya ataupun bisa menghampirinya. Dari setiap getaran yang diberikan benda-benda tersebut, Sasuke bisa menangkapnya. Memilahnya dengan jeli –walau membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama- agar bisa menjadikannya _bukan _orang asing lagi.

Tadi, saat ranjang Sasuke dipindahkan ke sudut dekat pintu, lalu tak lama kemudian beberapa orang mulai memasuki kamarnya, ia mulai gusar dan grasak-grusuk. Marah. Tidak suka ada orang asing. Cukup satu orang asing yang sedang mencoba mendekatinya, walau kadang disertai tusukan di lengannya lagi.

.

.

Terapi melelahkan –bagi Sasuke- tersebut selesai tepat pukul satu siang.

Setelah berhasil merusak enam dari tujuh boneka manusia dan melukai lengan kanan Naruto dengan sebuah cubitan yang sangat kuat. Bahkan sampai membuatnya bengkak. Saat ini Sasuke hanya duduk di atas ranjang menghadap pintu dengan lutut tertekuk dan wajahnya bertumpu di atas lutut. Matanya terbuka dan terkadang mengerjap pelan.

Perutnya lapar setelah aksi brutalnya.

_'A–!'_

Bibir itu menutup. Mencoba menggerakannya sekali lagi.

_'A–!'_

Tenggorokannya kian tercekat.

Sekali lagi. _'A–!'._

Mata keruhnya mulai memanas. Sasuke membuka mulutnya –lagi- untuk 'memanggil' ibunya. _'A–!'_

Setelah empat kali dia 'memanggil' ibunya dan tangan-tangan halus itu tak kunjung membelai rambutnya, tak kunjung menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya, Sasuke menangis. Kembali menangis dalam kehampaan. Dia jelas tidak tahu jika ia bisu. Dia sudah tuli, jadi meraung –tanpa suara- adalah salah satu cara yang menurutnya bisa membuat peruntungan agar bisa mendengar suaranya lagi.

Pelan tapi pasti bahu lelahnya sesenggukan. Hatinya sangat pedih. Dia sangat rindu pada ayah ibunya. Rindu betapa hangat dan melindunginya pelukan mereka berdua. Dia ingin menghirup wangi kedua orang tuanya. Kehangatan dan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan tetek bengek kasih sayang yang Sasuke tidak mengerti namanya. Dia sangat ingin kembali menyentuh tangan ibunya, ingin merasakan lembutnya di atas puncak kepalanya. Dia juga ingin ada ayahnya sekarang ini.

Tapi, dunia Sasuke hanya ada hitam.

_'Ibu...Sasuke sendirian__.__ Tidak ada ibu dan ayah. Ibu...Sasuke sendirian__.__ Ibu...__ hiks __Sasuke sendiri ya__? __Ayah...dimana ibu? __Hiks… __Ibu...Sasuke ingin ibu. Ibu...__hiks __ibu...di sini sangat gelap. Ibu...Sasuke sendirian ya? Ibu dan ayah kemana?'_

Dia tersendak tangisnya sendiri ketika tidak ada sama sekali pelukan ibunya.

Air mata itu meluncur membasahi celana coklat Sasuke. Membiarkannya saja. Makin lama guncangan di bahunya semakin kencang. Sasuke sangat tersiksa. Dia tidak ingin dijauhkan seperti ini dengan ayah ibunya, kenapa banyak sekali orang yang tidak mengerti kalau Sasuke hanya ingin tetap berada di sisi ayah ibunya?

Kenapa mereka selalu menyiksanya dengan menjauhkan ibunya? Kenapa… orang-orang tidka tahu kalau Sasuke selalu kesakitan.

_'Ibu...aku tidak benci pada Tuhan. Ibu...'_

Tangan kiri Sasuke berlari mencengkram seprei ranjang. Meremasnya. Kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya.

_'Kapan Sasuke bisa melihat ibu dan ayah?'_

Naruto mendapati Sasukenya menangis sendirian di atas ranjang, hatinya berdenyut melihat kondisi anak tersebut. Betapa inginnya Naruto memeluk tubuh ringkih Sasuke. Menenangkannya dan membuat anak lelaki itu nyaman serta terlindungi. Air matanya hampir jatuh saat dia melihat Sasuke merangkak menuju dinding di belakang tubuhnya. Sangat pelan, seakan sekujur tubuhnya baru saja dihajar. Ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan mengencangkan genggamannya pada nampan berisi makan siang anak laki-laki di dalam kamar tersebut.

_'Ibu...aku ingin mendengar suara kalian'_

'Ya Tuhan. Kenapa Sasuke harus menanggung semuanya seorang diri?'

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba lemas saat melihat Sasuke –dengan sangat menyedihkan- duduk berjongkok di atas ranjang sambil merabai dinding di belakangnya. Itu kebiasaan Sasuke saat mencari ibunya. Lagi-lagi sentuhan ibunya tidak datang.

Sasuke menjalankan jemarinya di permukaan dinding dingin dengan mata terbuka, meski air matanya terus berjatuhan membuat pipinya basah dan sebagian rambutnya menempel di leher, Sasuke tidak mau berhenti merayapi permukaan dinding, dia hanya ingin ibunya sekarang. Dia mencari ibunya dan ingin bertemu, itu saja.

'_Ibu dimana? Apa Sasuke tidak bisa memanggil ibu'_.

Lalu Sasuke pun membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya. _Berteriak _sekencang mungkin. Ia segera bangun dari jongkoknya, merabai dinding semakin kasar dan tidak sabaran. Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Ia berjalan sedikit terpincang-pincang dengan mata menatap ke segala arah dengan gerakan liar. Dia ingin menemukan ibunya. Meminta sentuhan halus wanita tersebut. Naruto dengan gerakan kaku meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas sebuah kursi di ujung pintu. Sedikitpun matanya tidak lepas dari sosok Sasuke. Sorot matanya tampak linglung.

Mungkin bagi orang yang melihatnya, Naruto sudah mirip orang sinting. Mencoba mengulurkan kedua tangannya –hendak merengkuh Sasuke yang bergerak menuju dinding pintu. Sayangnya, empat langkah sebelum terjadi hal tersebut, Sasuke mendadak berhenti. Matanya menatap ke lantai bawah. Tangannya melemas. Cuping hidungnya kembang-kempis dengan deru yang kencang. Sepasang bibir persik itu bergerak-gerak, seolah ingin membentuk sebuah kalimat.

"Sasuke..." gumam Naruto terlalu pelan.

Mulutnya membentuk huruf 'A' lagi, dan sedetik kemudian melangkahkan kaki-kaki lemahnya. Terlalu lamban untuk ukuran seorang yang tengah gusar.

Naruto ingin sekali menangis kencang ketika tubuh Sasuke mendekati dirinya. Tubuh ringkih itu tidak menyandar, tidak juga meletakkan beban tubuhnya pada Naruto. Sasuke hanya menempelkan tubuhnya pada Naruto. Dan aroma tubuh Naruto menggelitik penciumannya, aroma sama –yang diingatnya- seperti saat dimana aroma tubuh tersebut berada di sisinya untuk mengusap luka di kakinya.

Tangan Naruto benar-benar sudah gatal untuk segera memeluk Sasuke. Mencoba menyalurkan segala perasaan yang membuncah dalam benaknya. Mengganggu waktu tidurnya beberapa hari belakangan ini. Tapi, sungguh Naruto patut diacungi jempol. Pria itu masih sanggup untuk menahannya, tidak ingin menyakiti Sasuke, tidak ingin membuatnya ketakutan, dan tidak ingin kehilangan momen manis dengan bocah berambut hitam tersebut.

Dan Naruto hanya sedikit membungkuk dan meletakkan pipinya di pucuk kepala Sasuke. Kali ini Sasuke sama sekali tidak menolak. Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk membelai ujung rambut Sasuke yang kusut. Gerakannya sangat pelan, terukur dan penuh perasaan ia juga sesekali membenahi rambutnya yang saling berkait tak beraturan.

Andai saja kalian bisa melihatnya, maka dalam belaian halus tersebut mengalir cahaya biru yang teramat lembut. Membuat Sasuke sangat nyaman. Otaknya memproses. Aroma tubuh ini. Kehangatan tubuh ini. Deru napas tubuh ini. Gerakan tubuh ini. Kelembutan kulitnya. Bentuknya. Dan getaran yang terpancar. Semua itu Sasuke rekam dan ia simpan rapat-rapat bersanding dengan memori milik orang tuanya. Mendapatkan posisi tinggi di panggung utama otak dan hati Sasuke.

_'Ibu...ini seperti sentuhan ibu...Sasuke suka. Sangat suka'_

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, pipinya merasakan denyutan jantung Naruto yang bertalu-talu.

_'Ibu, dia sangat wangi. Lembut sekali. Aku akan mengingatnya. Boleh ya?'_

Detak jantung Naruto yang meningkat menghantam tulang rusuknya dengan cepat dan keras. Meski Sasuke tidak bisa mendengarnya, setidaknya permukaan kulitnya yang menempel dapat merasakan denyutannya yang cepat dan keras. Naruto tersenyum merasakan jantungnya tidak sabar. Dan letupan-letupan rasa bahagia pecah saat kedua tangan Sasuke menelusup di pinggangnya. Naruto mendekap tubuh tersebut. Tidak lagi hanya sebuah pelukan. Memejamkan matanya, mencoba memberi ruang khusus bagi Sasuke untuk mengingat bagaimana dia dalam memori ingatannya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sasuke"

_'Ibu...perasaanku aneh. Boleh aku tahu dia? Boleh ya?'_

.

.

.

Dia tidak bisa menghitung. Entah hari apa. Jam berapa. Kala sudah memasuki waktu dua minggu Sasuke menjalani terapi yang kembali membuatnya sering menendang Naruto ataupun perawat lain. Naruto dan para ahli medis lainnya setuju menambah 'beban' mental bagi Sasuke.

Tidak hanya boneka, mereka mencoba menguji Sasuke menggunakan benda. Mulai dari guling, buku, kursi hingga sepeda. Sasuke menunjukkan sifat biasa-biasa saja pada benda tersebut, meski sedikit 'meraung' saat menyentuhnya. Dan dua minggu terakhir ini, Sasuke menjalani terapinya dalam sebuah ruangan. Selama dua minggu dia di sana, tidak sedikit pun Sasuke merasakan sinar matahari, lembutnya udara musim semi pedesaan atapun merasakan betapa menyenangkannya menginjak kerikil-kerikil, menimbulkan derakan yang menyenangkan.

Sasuke yang malang.

Musim semi terus berjalan. Akhir bulan april ini Sasuke mendapat kejutan dari orang lembut tersebut. Ia datang bersama dengan tangan halus ibunya. Tak kuasa menahan segala kelelahan dan kebahagiaan di dalam hatinya, Sasuke menangis. Dengan mulut tetap membuka-menutup. Mencurahkan segala isi hatinya selama di penampungan yang menyebalkan.

Dokter Uzumaki mengijinkan Sasuke makan makanan yang dibawakan Mikoto saat itu, meski dalam makanan itu tidak ada bubuk perangsang syaraf agar sedikit menekan tempramentalnya yang masih sangat labil. Namun, Naruto harus segera memenuhi janjinya kepada orang tua Sasuke.

Menyembuhkannya.

.

.

** Two years later.**

.

.

"Sasuke kau mau pir ini?"

Sasuke menoleh kearah datangnya getaran seseorang.

Matanya tetap sekosong biasanya. Seorang perawat pria berkacamata terlihat menyodorkan satu buah pir pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk di bawah kanopi pohon maghoni di taman depan rumah rehabilitasi. Perawat itu meletakkan buah tersebut pada pangkuannya dan kemudian pergi setelah mengusap pelan pucuk kepalanya.

Sasuke bergerak. Kembali menatap lurus kedepan –yang hanya berupa pohon maghoni kecil. Ia sudah tahu ada seseorang yang memberinya sesuatu yang dingin dan terasa segar di kulitnya setelah tertampar angin kering musim panas.

Seandainya dia bisa mendengar dan melihat, semua pasien rumah rehabilitasi tersebut semuanya berkumpul di taman yang teduh dengan pepohonan raksasa. Bermain dengan perawat dan pasien lainnya. Hanya Sasuke yang menyendiri. Orang lembut itu sedang pergi, entah sudah berapa lama. Tangannya meraba pangkuannya. Menemukan benda dingin segar tersebut. Otaknya mencerna; bisa dimakan.

Kemudian sepasang bibir tipis tersebut bergerak membuka, mencoba menggigit permukaan benda tersebut. Rasa pertama yang pecah dalam mulutnya adalah manis, disusul asam dan sedikit asin. Oh! Sasuke lupa nama buah ini. Dan ia hanya mengunyah buah tersebut dalam diam dan ketenangan bahkan ketika seorang perawat lain memintanya untuk bergabung dengan yang lain. Dia sedang menunggu seseorang.

.

.

"Kau semakin jarang di rumah sayang"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar penuturan ibunya. Tangannya masih sibuk menata pakaiannya ke dalam koper biru. Naruto pun sama seperti wanita itu, dia juga sangat merindukan ibunya. Apalagi beliau sering keluar negeri dan Naruto semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dua tahun terakhir –sejak ia merawat Sasuke- pria itu banyak mengorbankan waktu istirahat dan tidurnya untuk kembali merawat Sasuke. Atau sekedar menemaninya.

"Kau baru sampai lima jam yang lalu dan sekarang harus pergi lagi?"

Wanita itu bergerak membantu mengemas pakaian putranya.

"Bu, aku dokter. Ibu tahu itu kan? Dan aku harus selalu sedia di dekat pasien" ujar Naruto tulus.

Mata mereka tidak sewarna –meski warna mata familier, namun tetap mengagumkan- saling menatap. Ibu Naruto menghela napas, memilih mengalah.

"Tapi, bisakah kau pulang lebih lama minggu depan?" tanya wanita itu.

Naruto mengernyit, minggu depan bukanlah jadwal penerbangan untuk ibunya menuju Taiwan.

"Memang ada apa?" Naruto balik bertanya sambil meletakkan jas dokternya ke dalam koper.

Wanita berusia lima puluh tiga tahun tersebut melebarkan senyumannya. Wajah awet mudanya terlihat semakin cerah.

"Ibu ingin mengenalkanmu pada teman ibu"

"Teman ibu?" tanyanya lagi.

Ia tertawa pelan sebelum menjawab "Putri teman ibu, dia seorang dokter juga"

"Siapa?"

"Rahasia. Kau hanya perlu ada di rumah sejak sabtu sore sampai minggu malam saja. Maka kau akan tahu" setelah mengatakan kalimat panjang itu, ibu Naruto pun menepuk bahu tegap putranya lantas berjalan menuju pintu kamar Naruto.

Dokter muda itu menggeleng pelan dengan napas tertahan.

.

.

"Oh! Dokter Uzumaki? Masuklah. Kau datang lebih cepat dari yang kukira"

Fugaku membimbing Naruto menuju sofa rotan di ruang tamu kecil. Dan Naruto pun hanya mampu untuk tersenyum.

"Aku akan segera kembali ke Myoboku, jadi kupikir ada sesuatu yang ingin anda titipkan seperti minggu lalu?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Fugaku.

Pria berumur hampir setengah abad tersebut semakin sumringah. Dua tahun terakhir dia merasa sangat _ringan. _Dokter Uzumaki sangat baik. Itu yang ia ucapkan pada istrinya kala tahu bahwa Sasuke lebih kerasan di rumah rehabilitasnya yang sekarang.

"Kau sudah datang dokter Uzumaki?" Mikoto muncul dengan sebuah keranjang rotan.

"Ah~ Dokter Uzumaki menawarkan ada yang dititipkan lagi atau tidak untuk Sasuke" ujar Fugaku mendahului.

Naruto mengangguk membenarkan. Bagai diberi bonus dari Tuhan. Tentu ibu Sasuke sangat bahagia. Ia segera berlari ke belakang, derap langkahnya terdengar nyaring dengan deritan lantai kayu yang tua.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke sekarang?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Sudah ada peningkatan yang mencolok darinya sejak beberapa bulan terakhir, sekarang Sasuke sudah bisa membiasakan dirinya dengan para perawat di sana" lega mendengar jawaban tersebut Fugaku mengelus dadanya.

"Sasuke juga sudah bisa mengurangi frekuensi kemaharannya..." Naruto berhenti sejenak.

"...dan dia semakin peka"

Sentakan rasa senang membuncah dalam diri ayah tersebut. Dadanya sesak, dia tentu rindu dengan Sasuke.

"Syukurlah" gumamnya.

Langkah istrinya mendekat. Membawa sebuah kotak yang dibungkus rapi.

"Sasuke suka dengan ini"

Kembali Naruto tersenyum.

** Myoboku, 16.15 PM**

Langit di Myoboku mulai memerah dengan berat. Menggantung di setiap batang dan ranting pepohonan yang kering. Sasuke duduk di ayunan kayu, bertelanjang kaki –seperti biasa jika di dalam rumah rehabilitasi. Meski perawat wanita yang paling _dekat _dengan Sasuke memintanya agar kembali memakai alas kaki setelah laki-laki remaja berusia 18 tahun itu berkelana di rumput mengering dekat danau, Sasuke tetap 'merajuk' tidak mau memakai alas kaki.

Tidak ada yang tahu, kecuali Sasuke, bahwa ia sangat merindukan semua tekstur yang dia sentuh. Tanah tandus. Rumput mengering. Kerikil tajam. Kerikil tumpul. Hingga batuan sebesar mesin cuci.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang bahagia. Ledakan euforia seolah menyentak-nyentak dalam dirinya setelah dibiarkan begitu saja untuk berkeliaran di sekitar rehabilitas (meski tetap dengan perawat).

Baju –pemberian Naruto- yang ia kenakan berguncang pelan saat Sasuke memainkan ayunan yang ia duduki. Ayunan kayu itu bergerak pelan. Udara stagnan dari musim panas ia hirup sepuasnya. Menyebabkan rongga dadanya menjadi hangat. Pupil matanya yang keruh seolah menatap arah cahaya matahari di punggung hutan di sebelah barat sana. Ia merasakan wajahnya sangat hangat dengan siraman cahaya matahari –yang jarang ia rasakan beberapa bulan lalu. Suster yang berada di dekatnya tersenyum melihat senyuman kecil terukir di bibir persik pria manis tersebut.

Deru mesin mobil _Audy _terdengar jelas dari arah jalanan. Hingga tak lama ban-bannya yang hitam mengilap memasuki halaman rumah rehabilitasi yang luas. Menggilas batu kerikil di bawahnya hingga berderak. Setelah memarkir mobil mahalnya tersebut, Dokter Uzumaki keluar dengan pakaian yang sangat santai.

Kemeja petaknya tergulung sebatas siku.

Dan...Ya Tuhan! Apa dokter Uzumaki mengecat rambutnya?

Rambutnya terlihat mirip emas cair, tidak seperti rambutnya yang pirang cerah sebelumnya. Rambutnya yang emas pekat tersebut berpendar lembut hingga nampak berkilauan mewah diterpa sinar matahari senja di gunung Myoboku yang asri.

Naruto menggeret kopernya menyusuri lantai semen menuju rumah rehabilitasi. Di bawah selasar biru, Naruto tampak semakin mengagumkan dibalut cahaya matahari senja. Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah pada setiap perawat dan pasien di sana.

"Sasuke...dokter Uzumaki sudah datang. Ayo masuk?" tanya suster wanita yang sejak tadi duduk menemani Sasuke.

Remaja itu merasakan tangannya disentuh. Dia tidak marah seperti dulu, selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini dia sudah mengahapal beberapa sentuhan. Dan sentuhan suster muda ini adalah salah satu yang ia terima. Sedikit menarik, meminta Sasuke berdiri dari atas ayunan. Sasuke tak banyak protes, ia terima saja saat tangan suster tersebut merangkul bahunya dari belakang. Menuntunnya menuju lantai semen yang membawa mereka ke dalam rumah.

.

.

Naruto meletakkan koper berisi baju dan perlengkapannya selama seminggu di Myoboku. Semua yang ia butuhkan dalam penyempurnaan terapi Sasuke sudah ia kemas rapih bersama oleh-oleh dari orang tua anak laki-laki dengan rambut pantat ayam halusnya. Bersanding dengan kado istimewa darinya.

"Dimana Sasuke?" tanya Naruto pada seorang perawat muda.

Perawat laki-laki tersebut tersenyum sambil menunjuk belakang tubuh Naruto. Membuat dokter muda tersebut membalik badannya dengan seketika. Tanpa bisa ia pungkiri, keinginan untuk melengkungkan senyuman pun tak bisa ia cegah. Itu seolah sudah hukum alam ketika dia melihat Sasukenya kembali.

"Sasuke, sepertinya dokter Uzumaki merindukanmu sayang" ucap suster yang mendampingi jalan Sasuke.

Dia sama sekali tak menggubris ucapan suster _terdekatnya_, meski samar-samar suster tersebut mampu melihat sebuah senyuman tipis pada bibir Sasuke.

"Dia baik-baik saja hari ini?" tanya Naruto pada suster tersebut kala mereka sudah berhadap-hadapan.

Suster itu tersenyum lebar dengan anggukan.

Naruto terkekeh.

"Kau rindu sesuatu dari ayah ibumu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang menatap kosong kedepan.

Ia tetap diam.

Meski jemari tangannya bergerak-gerak seolah ingin meraih sesuatu.

"Baiklah" Naruto memotong ucapannya.

Lantas menatap suster yang masih setia berada di belakang Sasuke –tanpa menyentuhnya.

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya ke kamar"

Naruto segera meraih lengan atas Sasuke dan laki-laki cantik itu sedikit mengendikkan kepalanya merasakan sentuhan lembut tersebut. Naruto melangkah bersamaan dengan Sasuke di tangan kanan dan koper di tangan kiri, meski harus perlahan-lahan. Sasuke seolah 'berbicara' kepada Naruto, bibir ranum merah tersebut terlihat bergerak-gerak membuat kalimat yang rumit.

Jiwa psikoterapi Naruto menyala tiap kali Sasuke membuat gerakan-gerakan kecil tersebut. Selama hampir enam bulan terakhir ini, Naruto diam-diam membawa sahabatnya satu fakultasnya dulu waktu di Amerika dulu. Ia mengajari Sasuke untuk mampu 'membaca' gerakan atau ucapan orang lain. Ia juga sedikit banyak mengajari Naruto untuk dapat membaca gerak bibir orang bisu. Naruto juga sekarang sudah menemukan jalannya untuk dapat berbicara kepada Sasuke.

Melalui telapak tangannya.

"Kau lapar Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sedikit meremas telapak tangan kecil pria cantik bertubuh langsing tersebut.

Sasuke menegakkan bahunya dan menoleh kearah Naruto. Ah~ Sasukenya sudah pandai untuk mengahapal berbagai gelombang tiap orang atau pun benda. Samar-samar cowok manis itu tersenyum kecil, memperlihatkan gigi putihnya.

"Sesuatu yang manis menunggumu Sasuke" bisik Naruto tanpa niat ingin 'bicara' pada Sasuke.

**21.34 p.m at Sasuke's Room**

Sasuke _menggerung _diam di atas ranjang tanpa kerangkanya. Matanya mulai meredup seiring makin larutnya malam, meski jemari tirus miliknya tetap menggenggam mata kalung yang beberapa saat lalu Naruto kenakan di lehernya. Sedangkan Naruto duduk berselonjor di lantai di samping ranjang Sasuke, sebentar-sebentar sambil menyisir rambut emasnya kebelakang, Naruto melirik Sasuke yang mulai jatuh terlelap. Tersenyum tersipu sendiri jika menyadari dirinya tengah memandangi paseinnya. Bulan depan ia akan genap berusia 27 tahun.

'Berbeda sembilan tahun, tidak masalah ah'

Pikir Naruto membuat sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik kebelakang.

Pipinya terlihat memerah dengan cepat. Namun sedetik dengan pikiran ngelantur tersebut segera melesat menghilang bersamaan dengan gelengan lelah Naruto. Bisa-bisanya dia berpikiran sedangkal itu. Bagaimana dengan izin ibunya? Wanita itu pasti akan murka.

Tidak, tentu Naruto tahu perasaan lelakinya selama dua tahun terakhir ini sungguh sangat berbeda terhadap Sasuke. Seperti ada ruang khusus di lubuk hatinya, dan ruang besar itu penuh dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sedang melamun. Yang sedang tersenyum. Sasuke yang sering membuatnya gemas kepalang tanggung. Bahkan hingga Sasuke yang tengah jatuh terlelap. Ruangan dalam hatinya penuh dengan pria tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rasakan Suke. Aku tidak bisa membacanya..."

Naruto memotong gumaman tersebut. Sebelah tangannya menarik keatas selimut biru yang membungkus tubuh Sasuke saat melihatnya sempurna terlelap.

"Aku sadar aku mencintaimu" tandasnya.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan kacamata hitam lebar baru saja keluar dari sebuah mobil. Rambut merah tembaganya digelung hingga menjadi mahkota lembut di atas kepala. Melihat dari gaya tampilan dan cara ia berjalan, sudah menunjukkan jika dia adalah wanita yang berkelas dan sibuk.

Ia disambut dengan sangat hangat oleh sebuah keluarga. Yang membuat senyumannya lebih lebar adalah kala ia menemui seorang gadis muda cantik dalam keluarga tersebut. Memuji gadis berambut pink tersebut setinggi-tingginya, membuat hati kedua orang tuanya melambung tinggi.

"Dia pasti akan senang dengan kejutan ini" ucap wanita paruh baya tersebut.

Membuat ledakan euforia tak kasat mata dalam dada gadis tersebut dengan semangat mengompor-ngompori agar gadis itu besar kepala.

.

.

Naruto tersenyum penuh wibawa sambil menyalami seorang lelaki yang cukup berumur. Mata sipit pria itu memandang puas pada dokter tersebut. Hari ini dia menjemput istrinya yang pernah sakit. Tak mau menceraikan wanita yang teramat dicintainya itu, membuat pria tersebut akhirnya mempercayakan kesembuhan sang istri pada tim Naruto. Sedangkan sang istri dengan sangat sabar menunggu suaminya di belakang punggung laki-laki tersebut bersama anak-anaknya yang telah remaja. Dua di antaranya melirik malu-malu kearah Naruto.

Ah~ daya pikat dokter.

"Semoga istri anda selalu sehat" tutur Naruto mengakhiri jabat tangan panjang tersebut.

Seorang suster –tangan kanan Naruto untuk pasien tersebut- merangsek maju saat suami sang pasien berniat menyalaminya juga. Lantas mereka pun pergi.

.

Sedang Sasuke hanya _'menonton' _dari balik jendela kaca tebal di kamarnya di lantai tiga rumah rehabilitasi tersebut. Kepalanya menempel di permukaan kaca menimbulkan embun yang segera menghilang. Laki-laki duduk menjeplak di atas karpet sambil menatap kosong ke depan. Hari ini dia merasa agak tidak enak badan, kepalanya pusing dan dan sakit. Namun Sasuke tidak mau memikirkannya, ia hanya duduk sambil menerima sinar matahari yang semakin tinggi dari sebelah hutan hijau di depan matanya.

Dan gerakan samar dari Sasuke, mengagetkan dokter tersebut.

"Sasuke!"

Panik Naruto segera berlari menyongsong tubuh kecil Sasuke yang jatuh tergeletak begitu saja, lelehan darah menempel di kaca dan keluar dengan deras dari dalam lubang hidung laki-laki itu. Tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi, dokter itu pun membopong tubuh ringkih Sasuke masuk ke ruang perawatan. Suster yang melihat kepala dokter rumah rehabilitas tersebut berlari sembari membawa seseorang di atas lengannya, langsung bertindak cepat. Menyediakan bangsal lantas membantu Naruto membersihkan darah dari hidungnya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke, dokter?" tanya seorang suster di sana.

"Aku tidak tahu, dia tiba-tiba pingsan dan mimisan di kamarnya. Semalam dia dalam kondisi yang sangat baik" cerocos Naruto sedikit gemetar dengan tangan di wajah Sasuke.

Oh Tuhan.

Rintih Naruto pilu melihat kondisi fisik dari pasien istimewanya tersebut, kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke harus jatuh sakit dengan mimisan ketika terapinya nyaris sempurna. Tenggorokannya tercekat ketika dia kembali mencelupkan kapas steril pada air bersih untuk mengusap darah segar yang keluar dari lubang hidung Sasuke.

.

"Nyonya Kushina?"

"Dimana Naruto?" tanya ibu Naruto ramah pada beberapa suster yang ditemuinya di lobi rumah rehabilitasi.

Beberapa melirik seorang wanita cantik yang berada di belakang ibu kepala dokter di sana.

"Dokter sedang di ruang perawatan Nyonya, ada pasiennya yang pingsan hari ini"

Nyonya Kushina tersebut sedikit menggumam mendengarnya.

"Sakura sayang, kita tunggu Naruto di ruangannya saja ya?"

Wanita yang dipanggil Sakura tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk setuju.

"Bilang pada Naruto setelah dia selesai untuk langsung ke ruangannya. Jangan bilang aku membawa seseorang!"

"Baik Nyonya"

Suster paling tua di sana sedikit mencibir melihat penampilan wanita yang bersama Nyonya berwajah cantik itu. Memang terlihat normal, tapi rasanya sedikit menjengkelkan saat melihat dia menggunakan baju yang seseksi itu.

.

.

"Dokter Uzumaki?"

Naruto langsung menoleh begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil seseorang. Dan seorang suster yang cukup berumur berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ya?"

Naruto memasukkan stetoskopnya ke dalam saku jas dokternya.

"Anda diminta Nyonya Kushina untuk ke ruangan anda"

Naruto tampak mengernyit. Apa tidak salah dengar?

"Ibu di sini? Sejak kapan?" tanyanya memastikan.

Suster tersebut membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot.

"Baru saja dokter" katanya.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Ia meminta suster tersebut untuk keluar dari ruang perawatan di mana Sasuke masih tergolek di atas ranjang kuning di sana.

Ia menoleh memandangi Sasukenya yang tampak pucat tertidur dengan selimut sebatas perut membungkus tubuhnya naik turun begitu teratur. Dokter itu menghela napasnya perlahan kemudian mengusap kepala Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Aku pergi sebentar Sasuke"

Bisik Naruto sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

.

.

Mata hijau Sakura yang jernih melebar dengan senyuman tidak lepas dari bibirnya ketika melihat sosok seorang pria yang sudah menganggu tidur nyenyaknya selama 2 tahun belakangan ini. Meskipun sering berkontak dengannya, Sakura sama sekali belum mengenalkan Naruto secara khusus kepada kedua orang tuanya. Namun, untuk kali ini lain ceritanya, gadis cantik berambut sepunggung tersebut datang ke Myoboku khusus untuk bertemu sapa dengan Naruto dan ibu dari pria itu.

"Sakura?"

Naruto pun sama terkejutnya ketika mendapati gadis yang dulu mengatakan jika dia cukup menyukai Naruto, datang ke rumah rehabilitasinya dengan sang ibu.

"Ibu pernah bilang kalau ibu ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang bukan? Sakura lah orangnya, ibu sudah mendengar banyak jika Sakura mengenalmu. Ibu tidak sabar untuk menunggu seminggu lagi, jadi biarlah ibu yang membawa Sakura kemari. Benar kan sayang?" tanya Kushina.

Sakura tersenyum manis. Bibirnya yang terpoles lipstick merah tersenyum simpul ketika calon mertuanya itu mengamit lembut bahunya, ia melirik Naruto yang diam di depan pintu.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Sakura dengan suara lembutnya.

Naruto tersentak mendengar sapaan gadis itu, ia menggaruk tengkuknya lantas melangkah mendekati ibu dan Sakura.

"Baik, senang bertemu denganmu Sakura"

Mereka pun saling menjabat tangan.

.

.

Naruto menghabiskan senja hingga pukul 8 malam di dalam ruang kerjanya, mendengarkan ibu dan Sakura bercerita banyak, meskipun dengan senang hati Naruto membalas semua pertanyaan yang mereka lontarkan pikiran dokter itu hanya terpatri pada Sasuke di ruang perawatan. Rasa cemas meninggalkan laki-laki yang mampu menggoyahkan kenormalannya selama ini.

Naruto sama sekali tidak mengelak ketika otak dan hatinya mengatakan jika dia mencintai Sasuke, dia tidak perlu ragu akan seluruhnya jika dia jatuh cinta pada pasien lelakinya yang buta, tuli dan bisu bahkan nyaris pincang.

Apapun yang ada pada diri Sasuke, dia menyukainya dan menerimanya.

Tapi kenapa ibunya juga memintanya untuk segera menikahi Sakura? Naruto tidak mau menutupi kenyataan jika Sakura gadis yang sangat cantik, dan semua laki-laki bisa saja jatuh cinta ketika melihatnya –mungkin Sasuke juga bisa. Pikir Naruto.

_'Ibu ingin kalian segera menikah Naruto. Ibu sangat kenal keluarga Sakura, mereka keluarga yang sangat baik dan bertatakrama tinggi'_

Perkataan ibunya menghantui otak waras Naruto.

Mereka berdua baru saja pulang ketika Myoboku sudah pukul 8 malam. Sakura ada pekerjaan esok siang di rumah sakit Konoha dan ibunya juga tidak mau menginap di rumah rehabilitasi tersebut.

Naruto menghela napas lelah, pria itu melirik jam di tangannya.

'Sudah lewat jam makan malam, apa Sasuke sudah bangun?'

Didorong pikiran tersebut, Naruto pun kembali ke ruang perawatan Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke terduduk di atas ranjangnya dengan kedua lutut ditekuk. Kedua tangannya memeluk kakinya sendiri sementara pandangannya kosong menatap lemari kayu di depannya. Mulutnya terbuka mendesis kosong hendak mengatakan 'A–' seperti biasanya dia memanggil ibunya.

Ia terbangun setelah mimpi bertemu dengan ayah ibunya yang Sasuke tidak ingat bagaimana rupanya, dalam mimpi dia melihat jika dia bersama-sama dengan keluarganya. Dan bersama dengan sosok lembut yang dia sayangi, Sasuke tidak bisa melihat sosok itu seperti apa, sosok itu seperti sesuatu yang besar dan berkilauan, Sasuke tidak bisa tahu seperti apa orang itu.

Dia sangat rindu pada ibu dan ayahnya, dia ingin bertemu lagi dengan mereka seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Sasuke ingin turun dari ranjang, tapi ketika kedua kaki lemasnya terjulur ke tepi ranjang dia merasa ranjangnya terlalu tinggi. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya pergi dari sana, dia hanya menggumam tanpa suara di kamar penuh cahaya itu. Wajah laki-laki itu tidak sepucat tadi, meskipun pening masih menguasai kepalanya.

Tersentak kecil ketika dia merasakan seseorang mendekat.

"Sudah bangun ya?"

Tangan Naruto pun mengusap puncak kepala Sasuke dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia tersenyum menatap Sasuke yang balik menatapnya tanpa fokus. Naruto meraih tangan kanan Sasuke dengan lembut dan terlatih, mengusap jemari laki-laki tercantik yang pernah dia temui sedikit mengangkatnya menuju mulutnya.

Mengecup jemari Sasuke.

Sasuke berkedip dengan bibir bergetar.

"Aku khawatir sekali padamu" bisik Naruto.

Sasuke menggerung dengan menyebut A seperti biasa.

"Kau masih lapar?"

Naruto kembali mengusap kepala Sasuke, anak itu menggerakkan kakinya hendak turun.

"Ada apa?"

Perlahan-lahan Naruto membantu Sasuke turun dari ranjang tersebut dan menuntun kemana Sasuke mau pergi berjalan. Anak itu menuju dinding terdekat dengan ranjang, sebelah tangannya terjulur meraih permukaannya yang dingin. Mencari lagi sosok ibunya.

"A–"

Naruto tersentak.

"A–"

Sasuke merayapi dinding bercat putih tersebut tanpa arah, kepalanya tergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan mulut membuka, dia memanggil ibunya. Kenapa mereka menjauhkan Sasuke dengan ibunya begitu lama hingga dia merasa sangat rindu dan menyedihkan begini. Mata Sasuke mulai memanas.

"A–"

Remaja berwajah manis itu ingin bertemu dengan ibunya, sekarang. Bahkan Naruto bisa merasakan cengkraman tangan Sasuke semakin menguat dengan tangannya yang bergetar. Sasuke menangis, lagi. Malam ini Sasuke sangat ingin berkumpul dengan ibu dan ayahnya, ingin kembali merasakan kasih sayang mereka berdua dan merasakan hangatnya pelukan mereka.

Sasuke tidak mau dipisahkan.

"A–"

Air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Naruto meraih kedua tangannya dan memandang Sasuke yang memejamkan matanya. Sama sekali tidak ada senggukan ataupun isakan yang keluar dari bibir pucat Sasuke hanya mulut yang terbuka seolah meraung keras.

Hati Naruto kembali teremas.

Ia segera meraih telapak tangan Sasuke kemudian menuliskan Ayah dan Ibu di telapak tangan kecil tersebut dengan tangan bergetar. Sasuke mengangguk lemah dan membuka kelopak matanya hingga pupil keruh yang menyayat hati Naruto kembali muncul. Sasuke lalu meraih tangan Naruto.

_'Hiks… ibu, ayah…dimana mereka?'_

Sasuke meremas jemari Naruto. Membawanya ke dadanya sendiri, membiarkan tangan Naruto tertetesi air mata miliknya yang berderai.

Mata yang keruh itu seolah menatap Naruto, seolah ingin mengatakan atau menanyakan dimana keberadaan kedua pasang tangan halus dan hangat orang tuanya.

"Kau rindu mereka sayang?"

Jantungnya melompat ketika panggilan sayang keluar dari mulutnya, meski pun begitu dia sama sekali tidak menarik ucapannya.

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi ya. Kau akan segera bertemu mereka"

Hibur Naruto lalu ia pun memeluk tubuh bergetar Sasuke dengan lembut, menyalurkan perasaan sayang tak terhitung. Mencoba memberi tahu kepada Sasuke jika sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan ayah dan ibunya.

Dan Naruto sesungguhnya ingin berteriak mengatakan betapa inginnya dia hidup bersama dengan Sasuke, menyatakan betapa dia mencintai laki-laki remaja tersebut. Tapi kenapa semua itu tidak pernah bisa dia ucapkan? Kenapa rasa cintanya untuk Sasuke harus terhenti beberapa hari lagi?

Dia hanya seorang manusia, yang juga mencintai seorang manusia dengan kekurangan. Tapi, sungguh Naruto sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan kecacatan Sasuke, baginya sosok Sasuke yang tersenyum dan melangkah di sampingnya sudah lebih cukup. Mereka bisa berbicara melalui telapak tangan Sasuke.

Namun, rasa cintanya itu hanya bisa dia pendam jauh-jauh. Sama sekali tidak bisa dia utarakan.

Kali ini Naruto bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya hidup dengan dipermainkan oleh takdir.

.

.

**One week later.**

**July 23th, Konoha.**

Sudah seminggu sejak Naruto mendatangi rumah kedua orang tua Sasuke, semenjak kejadian Sasuke yang menanyakan kedua orang tersayangnya tersebut Naruto pun kembali menyambangi sebuah rumah sederhana bercat pudar di pinggiran Konoha. Rumah Uchiha Sasuke.

***_Flashback_***

Di kedua tangan Naruto terdapat sekeranjang parsel buah serta sebuah kotak dengan bungkus merah. Malam sudah turun setengah jam yang lalu, ia datang ke rumah Sasuke seorang diri. Selain untuk menyampaikan keadaan Sasuke dan berita kepulangannya, pria dewasa itu juga membawa rencana besar yang sudah membuat perutnya geli.

"Dokter? Ada apa malam-malam kemari?" tanya Mikoto.

Wanita itu membawa masuk Naruto ke dalam ruang tamu, Fugaku segera merapihkan pekerjaan kantornya guna menyambut tamu yang sangat sering main ke rumah meraka. Gurat lelah bercampur bahagia selalu tergambar di kedua wajah ayah ibu Sasuke setiap kali ia datang.

"Sasuke bisa pulang satu minggu lagi" tandas Naruto membuat rona wajah bahagia memancar kuat dari Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap.

Ia memberikan keranjang parsel ke atas meja serta mendorongnya kecil dengan senyuman tulus.

"Aku akan membawanya pulang, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya"

Mikoto mengusap wajahnya yang basah akibat air mata. Bukan air mata kesedihan seperti dua tahun lalu, kali ini dia begitu bahagia dan terharu. Rasa-rasanya dia tidak bisa membalas pengorbanan dokter Uzumaki dengan biaya yang mereka keluarkan selama pengobatan Sasuke.

"Kami sangat berterima kasih dokter. Kami berhutang banyak sekali pada dokter"

Fugaku menjabat tangan Naruto.

Dokter itu tersenyum dengan muka memerah.

"Sebenarnya, kedatanganku juga ingin menyampaikan sesuatu juga"

Fugaku menatap bertanya apa kepadanya, begitu pula sang istri yang mulai khawatir.

"Aku… ingin melamar Sasuke"

***_Flashback End_***

Pernyataan lamaran Naruto kepada Sasuke malam itu sama sekali bukan hal yang disesali oleh Naruto, meskipun jawaban yang menyakitkan yang harus telinganya dapat kala itu, sebuah jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Fugaku.

_'Maafkan kami Dokter, tapi Sasuke sangat jelas tidak sepadan untuk anda. Menikahlah dengan gadis yang dokter cintai, dan hiduplah bahagia. Kami akan selalu menjaga Sasuke'_

Meskipun kedua orang tuanya menolak lamaran tersebut, namun kotak berwarna merah yang dia bawa malam itu tetap dia berikan dengan dalih memberi kenangan bagi Sasuke karena sudah mengisi hatinya selama 2 tahun terakhir ini, Fugaku menerimanya dan memberikan sebuah kenangan kecil untuk Naruto.

Foto Sasuke sebelum mengalami semua kemalangannya.

Dan pagi hari ini, Naruto dalam perjalanan membawa pulang pasiennya Uchiha Sasuke. Pasien yang dia cintai dan akan sangat dia rindukan. Tepat seperti ucapan Naruto seminggu yang lalu, di hari ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke 19 tahun ini, dokter Naruto menepati janjinya untuk keluarga sederhana di pinggir kota Konoha.

Menyembuhkan Sasuke.

.

Bibir Naruto melengkung menatap sebuah foto berbingkai kuning emas terpajang di _dashboard_ mobilnya. Sasuke dengan baju musim dingin, sebuah bantal tomat besar berada di dalam pelukannya. Matanya yang bulat hitam lebih hitam dari semut hitam, rambutnya begitu rapih membingkai wajah putih si 'snow white'-nya Naruto.

Naruto terkekeh.

Ia menoleh ke kanannya dan menemukan Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

Terlampau cantik untuk seorang laki-laki.

Dia mengenakan baju baru darinya dengan tangan memeluk boneka tomat –yang beberapa hari lalu ia berikan- sesekali bibir persiknya tersenyum lebar ketika meraba telapak tangannya.

Dalam otaknya, dia masih mengingat huruf Ayah dan Ibu yang Naruto tuliskan untuknya tadi pagi. Mata keruhnya menatap jalanan dengan spanduk permain _softball _musim panas. Ini musim dimana Sasuke harus tertutup dengan dunia, namun untuk Naruto musim panas tahun ini adalah waktunya untuk membuka dunia barunya.

.

.

Mobil Naruto berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana berlantai dua di pinggiran kota Konoha. Musim panas tahun ini datang teratur seperti biasanya, matahari yang sangat cerah tanpa awan tebal di langit membuat semangat siapapun yang beraktifitas. Begitu pula dengan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Tadi pagi, setelah Sasuke mandi dan memakai baju baru –yang dibelikan oleh Naruto- Naruto memberi tahunya melalui telapak tangan seperti biasa. Sebuah nama seperti seminggu yang lalu. Sasuke mengangguk mantap dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

Wajah putihnya bersemu merah di musim panas, bahkan matanya yang keruh sekarang sudah bisa bermain perasaan. Ini merupakan kesuksesan untuk Naruto, dia dokter yang berhasil menyembuhkan Sasuke tanpa kekerasana sama sekali, bahkan dia adalah dokter yang memberi hadiah spesial untuk Sasuke. Hadiah terakhir yang bisa dia berikan untuknya sebelum berpisah selamanya, hadiah karena dia tidak bisa memiliki Sasuke hati maupun raganya.

Sebuah ciuman.

Sayangnya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti apa artinya itu. Dia hanya tersenyum simpul ketika Naruto menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir miliknya. Sasuke sering merasakan sensasi itu di keningnya, entah oleh sosok lembut tersebut ataupun oleh kedua orang tuanya. Dan hati Sasuke senang, sangat senang.

Karena hari ini, dia pulang ke rumah.

.

.

Mikoto menyambut anaknya di ambang pintu dengan air matanya, memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke –yang kini lebih tinggi dari dua tahun sebelumnya. Mengutarakan betapa mereka sayang dan rindu sekali pada putra semata wayangnya tersebut.

Dokter Uzumaki hanya tersenyum lembut memandangi reuni keluarga tersebut.

Mikoto yang menangis merengkuh anaknya, Fugaku yang mendekap keluarganya, dan Sasuke yang membalas pelukan hangat mereka. Rasa haru tumpah ruah di Konoha pagi hari pukul 10 di rumah tersebut.

'Selamat datang, sayang'

Lirih hati Naruto sambil mengusap air mata di sudut matanya.

'Selamat tinggal'

.

.

.

Mungkin sekarang memang hati Naruto tidak terbalas oleh Sasuke.

Namun, sampai kapanpun Naruto selalu memberikan hatinya untuk Sasuke. Seseorang yang sudah mengubah kewarasannya. Melihat keluarga sederhana tersebut hidup bahagia tanpa beban lagi di kedua pundaknya membuat Naruto sempat menangis sehari semalam, juga karena didukung faktor sama sekali dia tidak bisa memiliki seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Dia seorang dokter psikoterapi dan dia mengeklaim dirinya sendiri sudah gila karena Sasuke.

Sasuke adalah satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuatnya menyerahkan seluruh perasaanya, dia rela mengorbankan segalanya untuk sosok Sasuke. Membiarkan dirinya merasakan sakitnya bertepuk sebelah tangan –akibat ketidakmengertian Sasuke. Naruto juga rela merasakan bagaimana sakitnya menderita melepas Sasuke.

'Tertawalah Sasuke. Tertawalah karena kau bisa melakukan semua itu'

Dia memutuskan untuk tetap mengunci perasaannya kepada Sasuke, menyimpan kotak cintanya di dalam lubuk hati dan membiarkan kotak tersebut bertahta di panggung hidup matinya.

Cincin emas itu melingkar di jari kedua mempelai.

Naruto mencium Sakura.

Mereka menikah.

Dan Sasuke tertawa bahagia bersama keluarganya.

'Percayalah Sasuke. Kau adalah keajaiban yang sesungguhnya untuk hidupmu sendiri. Aku bersumpah akan selalu mencintaimu'

END

GOMMMEENNNNNNNNNN T/_\T pasti pada kecewa dehh sama endingnya -"

Kemarin jell liat ada yg minta pasangin narusasu happy ending bersatu nikah gitu,,, butt how did this can be happen jellyyy? Huwohohoho jell juga ga tau ._. abis rasanya klo narusasu jell nikahin kesannya maksa banget sih yaaa jadinya narusaku deh yg nikah.

Tapi, this is still narusasu ff enough, is it? Yeah yeah yeahh?

:D don't be worry swetties, I've writing some new narusasu ffs else, will be posted soon before or after my examination k? hihiii.

Okedehh seperti biasa minna, review buat jell yaa ^^ arigatouuuu


End file.
